LOVE
by Emily the Tsarina of Tokyo
Summary: The host club is in America and now that Tamaki and Haruhi are married, Hikaru's starting to drift away from everyone else. A quirky girl from the flower-shop might be the missing ingredient the host club needs. T for safety. HikaruxOC DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Yuki frowned and moved the begonias to the right.

Nope. Not quite.

She moved the lilies to the next shelf up, and the chrysanthemums to the third one down.

She scratched her head at the display, frowning even harder. "What's _wrong_ with it?"

"Yuki-chan, where do you want the new shipment of vases?" Hiro joined her outside, carrying a basket of daisies.

Yuki barely glanced at him. "What? Oh, anywhere, I guess— HIRO! That's _it_!"

He jumped, staring at her. "What? What? What'd I say?"

She hugged him and snatched the basket from his hands. "Daisies! Of course! How could I forget _daisies_?" She put the basket in the center of the display, grabbing a few of the little white flowers to sprinkle around the shelves of the cart.

Yuki clapped her hands, delighted. "_C'est magnific!_"

Hiro grumbled at her, still put out about getting his basket taken away. "I hate it when you speak French."

"Oh, don't be such a downer! All I said was 'it's wonderful'. And it's only because of the daisies you brought! If you hadn't walked out here with that basket, I would've been out here for hours trying to figure this out! Thank you, Hiro-kun!"

"Oh, well, in that case, you're welcome. Now, about the vases…"

She smiled. "Hiro-kun, _you're_ the owner. Don't you think you should make a little effort to order me around like a good employer?"

He waved a hand. "Nah, it's easier letting you make all the decisions. You're so good at it."

"This is the craziest flower shop I have ever seen."

"You should see the inside. The vases are everywhere."

"_What?_ We can't have that!"

She dashed inside to make order out of the chaos. Hiro yawned lazily. "I wonder if I should pay her more. Eh, it's not like she'd let me." He shoved his hands in his pockets and followed her inside. "Lemme give you a hand, Yuki-chan."

"Careful! Watch the vases on the ground!"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot I put those there…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hikaru!"

He looked up from his book. "Eh?"

Tamaki leaned over him with Haruhi right behind. "You're not still mad at us for getting married, are you?"

Hikaru gazed up blankly. "Why should I be? Did I ever say I was mad?"

Tamaki blinked, not knowing how to respond. "Uh— uh— uh — uh—."

Haruhi stepped in before her husband embarrassed himself (not that he wasn't already doing that). "What he means, Hikaru, is we're a little worried about you. I know the host club location hasn't been secured yet, but that doesn't mean you have to disappear. We still want to see you besides at the planning meetings."

Tamaki brightened. "Right! What she said."

"I haven't disappeared. I live two doors down from you two."

"Yeah, but," Tamaki lowered his voice as if were a secret. "Kaoru says you _read_ all the time."

Hikaru shrugged. "So? I'm still in college, unlike you. Of course I read all the time. I have to study."

"He also says you eat… _ramen noodles __**all the time**_."

"I have Haruhi to blame for that. She got me hooked."

"Guilty."

"Today I'm trying ramen with shrimp and mushrooms."

"Ooh, good choice. Have you tried squid and—."

Tamaki interrupted hurriedly. "No! No! Bad Haruhi! I already told you, you don't have to eat ramen anymore! We have _good_ food to eat! Rice! Curry! No ramen!"

She rolled her eyes. "Relax, I haven't eaten any lately. I was just referring him to one I've tried before."

He blew a sigh of relief. "Good."

Hikaru stared dryly at them. "See, this is why I don't hang around you two. Tamaki is exhausting."

"HA!" Tamaki yelled, pointing dramatically. "So you _admit_ you're avoiding us!"

Haruhi watched him, agreeing with Hikaru. "Yeah, now I see. Don't worry about it, Hikaru. You don't have to spend so much time with us."

"Whaaaaaa…?"

She nudged Tamaki. "Stop that noise coming from your mouth. It's very annoying. We'll see you around, Hikaru. Tamaki, get out of the corner and stop growing mushrooms." She went ahead, not waiting for her husband, who eventually stopped sulking and went running after her. "Wait for me, Haruhi!"

Hikaru watched them, rolling his eyes. He tried to go back to his book, but it was difficult after being hit by hurricane-Tamaki. So instead he sat with the book open in his hands, sitting on his bench, looking around him at the peaceful park. It was beautiful, but it was missing something. Flowers, maybe? The green of the shrubs and trees were serene, but it needed a little color to give it balance.

He shook his head. There was the designer coming out in him again. Kaoru warned him that he couldn't run away from it, but he was trying hard to forget that stuff. Every time he thought of a new design for a dress or outfit, he always saw Haruhi as the model. Kaoru said it was because she was the kind of person who looks good in lots of things, but Hikaru knew better.

Hikaru sighed and closed his book. Obviously his mind was not on the story, and he'd just be wasting his time. He stood and was about to leave the park and go think more very serious and depressing thoughts in his room, when a little white fur-ball went flying across his path. He stumbled, trying not to step on it, and was nearly knocked over by a bigger, brown mass of fur, headed in the same direction. He steadied himself, watching the brown thing chase the white thing up a tree.

He almost laughed. A dog chasing a cat. When he looked closer, though, he realized that the cat was only a kitten. Hikaru frowned. The poor kitten was stuck, and the dog didn't look like it was going to leave. It only took Hikaru a split second to decide what to do.

"Hey! You, dog! Shoo! Get away from that cat!"

The dog turned, barking at him. Hikaru waved his book. "Go on! Shoo! Leave the cat alone."

The dog, obviously realizing that he was dealing with something larger than he was, barked a few more times and slunk off. Hikaru watched him to make sure he left. "That's right! Just keep going!"

He turned to the tree, where the kitten was already making its way down. Reaching up, he said, softly, "Come on now. I won't hurt you. Don't worry; the dog's gone."

"_Hisssss!_"

"Ow!" The kitten jumped to the ground, scampering away as Hikaru clutched his hand. Three little claw marks showed red and stinging on the back of his hand. "I was just trying to help!" he yelled after the kitten.

The kitten paused, looking back at him. Hikaru blinked. "Are you smirking? Is that a smirk?"

The white feline swished its tail and turned its back on him. "I just saved you from that dog, you know." The kitten paid no heed, padding it's was across the park and into the street. "Hey, get back here!"

Hikaru ran after the cat, almost losing it as he emerged from the park. He looked around. There! He followed the kitten, walking calmly behind it so he wouldn't spook it. It was obviously on a mission, because it didn't stop to rub up against things like normal cats do. It led him down the street, taking a right, then a left, then a right, then another right. Hikaru soon realized he didn't know where he was anymore.

The white kitten suddenly stopped, making Hikaru come back down to earth. It waited on a curb by a green sign. Hikaru moved so he could see what the sign said. He couldn't believe it. "A _bus stop_? The _cat_'s taking a _bus_?"

As if his words had brought it, the bus turned from around the corner, stopping right in front of the sign (and the kitten). The doors opened with a hiss, and the white cat climbed aboard. Hikaru stared, dumbfounded.

"Hey, kid. You gettin' on or what?"

Hikaru almost didn't realize the driver was talking to him. "Uh, _hai_. I mean, yes. Sure," he answered in English.

He climbed up the stairs that said WATCH YOUR STEP, and the bus-driver pointed to a little machine next to the doors. "The fare is two dollars."

"Oh, right." Hikaru dug in his pockets, first producing a yen piece, then two American dollar bills, which he stuck in the slot.

The driver nodded. "Take any seat you like."

Hikaru nodded back, moving past him to where the seats were. The white kitten was looking out the window from its perch on the back of one of the seats, as the bus started moving. Hikaru cautiously sat down on the seat next to the kitten, which gave him a bored glance, then went back to the view.

No one else was on the bus except the driver, and Hikaru felt very uncomfortable sitting silently next to a cat that wouldn't spare him a second look.

The white kitten leapt down from the back of the seat and to the floor, padding quickly towards the exit. Hikaru followed it carefully out onto the street, staying a few feet behind. The kitten glanced back at him, knowing that he was there, but not really caring. Hikaru frowned. Where was this crazy cat going?

And why was _he_ following it?

He was about to turn around and find someone who could tell him how to get to his apartment complex, when the kitten turned into a shop. Hikaru stared at the shop awkwardly, trying to figure out what to do next.

_The Anagawa Flower Shop_.

The owner was Japanese. Hikaru was pleasantly surprised by this revelation, feeling a little less uncomfortable, but not much.

He suddenly noticed the flower display standing on a charming cart in front. It was beautiful, with a variety of flowers giving it vibrancy and color. It was also perfectly balanced— a plus for the designer in Hikaru. He smiled. The daisies scattered around the display were the perfect touch. They presented a carefree style to the otherwise perfectly placed arrangement.

Argh. Designer coming out again.

He was jarred out of his reverie by the ringing of his cell-phone. He scrambled to retrieve it, fumbling to open it in his moment of surprise. "Yes, hello?"

"Hikaru, where are you? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Hikaru sighed. He should have turned off his phone. "I'm—." He stopped, looking around. "Actually, I have no idea where I am."

"_What?_"

"Kaoru, would you stop yelling in my ear? I followed a cat and now I'm lost."

"You followed a what?" Hikaru heard his twin say to someone in the background, "…He finally lost it."

"I did not lose it, Kaoru."

"I didn't say you did."

"Yes, you did. Just now, to someone else."

"We-e-ell, maybe, but that's not the point. We're having a meeting about the new host club because Kyoya finally found a place for it. You have to get over here right now."

"Where exactly is 'here'?"

"Tamaki and Haruhi's apartment."

Hikaru groaned. "Alright I'm coming. One question, though."

"What's that?"

"…Can you give me directions to get out of here?"

#################

A/N: hi guys, quick info about this story: obviously it's after the events of the manga series. the host club is still living in that one apartment building in America. due to college and other circumstances, they're just now getting their American location host club together. by the way, i didn't get to read the whole series, just most of it and the end (also watched the anime), so i might get some stuff wrong. just go with it ^_^; oh, and if anyone's wondering about the name of this fanfic, there's going to be a general theme of Nat King Cole's "L-O-V-E" sprinkled around.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Nom, nom, nom_…"

Hikaru's eye twitched.

"_**Nom, nom, nom**_…"

"Would you stop that annoying sound?" he snapped.

The entire group turned to stare at him. Haruhi was extremely puzzled. "But… it's just Honey. He always makes that noise when he eats cake."

"Well, does he have to eat cake _all_ the time? This is a meeting, for goodness sake!"

Honey's eyes were huge and tearful as he set down his fork. "I-if Hikaru-chan doesn't want me to eat cake at the meetings, I-I w-won't…"

Hikaru sighed, rubbing his temples tiredly. "Never mind. If you want to eat cake, go ahead."

He winced as Honey glomped him. "YAY! Thank you, Hikaru-chan!"

"Yeah, you're welcome. Just— get off."

Honey went back to his cake, humming happily as Mori watched over him silently. Kyoya straightened his glasses, clearing his throat irritably. "Now, if there are no more _interruptions_," He glared right at Hikaru, who had his chin propped on his hand distractedly. "We will proceed. I've found a little stand-alone place in the old downtown area that I think will do nicely. It's an older building, but it's recently been refurbished to a very elegant state that will suit our standards. Here are some photos that I've found, with a few I've taken myself." From a manila folder, he produced some very nice looking photos of a small, Queen Anne style house.

Honey leaned over his cake plate to get a better look. "Hey, it's got a front porch!" Mori nodded.

Kaoru peered closely at one of the photos. "Is that a balcony?"

Tamaki pointed to something on the top of the roof. "What's that, another balcony?"

Kyoya adjusted his glasses amusedly. "No, that's called a 'widow's walk'. It was for the wives whose husbands went off to war or sea. They would pace the widow's walk until their husbands came home or they received news that he was dead. If the latter, they would throw themselves off the roof."

Honey hugged Bun-Bun tightly. "How awful!"

Kyoya smiled. "On the contrary. We can tell the tragic story to our customers, perhaps even perform a play about it. Women appreciate a tragic romance."

Tamaki grabbed Haruhi's hands. "If I went off to sea or war and got killed, would you throw yourself off a roof, Haruhi?"

His wife looked blank at first. "…Uh, no. That would be a disgrace to your memory. Besides, you wouldn't _want_ me to throw myself from a roof, would you?"

Tamaki ignored her last question. "Ah, that's even more romantic! 'A disgrace to my memory'! Now I can die happily…"

"Wait a minute, you're not dead yet, you goof-ball!"

"Please, Haruhi… Let me have my moment…"

Kaoru scratched his head. "The windows don't look like they would let in a whole lot of light. Are you sure there'll be enough natural light inside?"

Kyoya nodded, gesturing to a picture of the interior. "See for yourself. They seem to give off exactly the right amount."

"Huh. What about a place to prepare tea for our customers?"

Kyoya handed him another photo. "The kitchen is small, but it suits our purposes. It's not as if we'll be preparing an entire banquet, and if we do decide to have one, we'll just cater."

Haruhi, who hadn't seemed to be paying attention, turned from her husband in his odd reverie, saying, "Do we really need an upstairs? It'll drive up the cost for air conditioning and heat."

"It will be perfect for storing our host club props and costumes, which," Kyoya's glasses flashed. "Are still residing in _my_ apartment. It will also hold new acquisitions and decorations. If the props don't take up to many rooms, we can use an extra one for a break room."

Honey's eyes shined. "Breaks for cake?"

"And other things."

"I'm all for it!"

Mori nodded.

Kaoru agreed. "It's perfect."

Tamaki sighed, holding Haruhi's hand. "And so romantic…"

Kyoya nodded in a businesslike manner. "If that's settled, I'll just call the realtors about renting it—."

"Wait," Everyone turned to look at Hikaru slouching in his chair. "What about furniture? All the stuff we used for the old club was school property. Even the curtains belonged to them."

Kyoya cleared his throat, glaring at Hikaru. "I've already taken that into account, _Hikaru_. The house comes with the furniture you see in the pictures. _Even_ the curtains. So, if you don't mind, and there are no more interruptions, I'll call the realtors—."

"One more thing. How are we supposed to pay for all this?"

The veins stood out on Kyoya's forehead. He'd never been interrupted so many times in a row. "The funds we accumulated from the original club will suffice. Our new customers will, of course, fund us with their purchases of paraphernalia. I've also been able to sell pictures of Tamaki and Haruhi's wedding to our old customers, who are still very much interested in our host club memorabilia."

Tamaki's jaw hung slack and Haruhi glared at Kyoya. "You said those pictures were for a wedding album you were making for us!"

"You got your album, didn't you? I just made a few copies of some of the pictures, and reproduced the album."

Tamaki spluttered. "You mean our beloved customers have pictures of Haruhi smearing cake on my mouth?"

"Hey, I said it was an accident, ok? I really was trying to get it in! You just moved."

Hikaru was making "yak-yakking" motions with his hands. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Anyways, what are you waiting for, Kyoya? Call the realtors."

"And the bakery! We need more cake," Honey announced, holding out his plate, which was empty except for a few crumbs.

Kyoya sighed, washing his hands of the crazy bunch. "Alright. I'll make the necessary arrangements for us to see the house in person, and to draw up the papers."

Haruhi was looking at the interior of the house again. "Kyoya, is this how the inside looks, _exactly_?"

"I assume so."

She gazed at the photo thoughtfully. "It needs something…"

"A new carpet?" Hikaru asked.

"No, oh, Sarcastic-One," She glanced at him, irritated, before looking back at the picture. "It needs flowers. Something to brighten up the room and make it look fresh."

Kyoya pause in dialing his phone. "I could call a professional florist when I'm done talking to the realtors."

Hikaru remembered something. "Hey, wait a minute. Today, when I got lost, there was this flower shop. It was kind of small, but it looked like they had a lot of flowers. The name was Anagawa."

Honey was licking his plate for crumbs. "They're Japanese?"

"Yeah, I guess. Maybe it'd be cool to give a smaller shop some business, instead of a big, professional one."

"Ah, to help our fellow Japanese," Tamaki said poetically, a hand on his heart. "Yes, Kyoya! We will give this Anagawa shop our business! Hikaru, the phone number, if you please."

"Er, I don't know what it is."

"Never mind! Kyoya! Find the shop and order flowers!"

"Shush, I'm talking to the realtors."

"Oh, right," he whispered loudly. "Sorry."

Honey squished Bun-Bun happily. "It's all coming together! Hikaru, how did you get lost, again?"

Hikaru mumbled, "Well, er, uh, I sorta, um, kinda followed, uh, a—."

He was saved from answering when Kyoya closed his phone, saying, "We can look at the house tomorrow at two. Tamaki, you'd better not be late."

"Why does he pick on _me_?"

Haruhi patted his arm. "Because he knows you so well, dear."

Kyoya continued. "I'll work on getting the number for the flower shop in the meantime. What kind of flowers do you think would go well in the house?"

Tamaki was stuck. "Well, you know— I guess— flowers."

"Yes, I know, Tamaki. It _is_ a _flower_ shop. What _kind_ of flowers, though?"

"Well, just— I don't know."

Haruhi decided to help her husband out. "Why don't we use what we've always had? Roses would look very nice in the house."

"Yes!" Tamaki brightened. "Roses! Kyoya! We want roses!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Yes, I hear you, Tamaki. You don't have to yell so loudly."

"This is no time for soft-spoken people! We are on a mission! Operation Revive the Host Club in now under way! Hikaru— er, Kaoru! You're in charge of our business uniform. I want something sophisticated and suave. Honey! You're in charge of what we will serve to our guests! Mori, check him so we don't drown in cake. Haruhi—!" He stopped, looking at his wife. He finally gave her a peck on the check. "Just look beautiful. You're so good at it."

"I get the feeling that that was rather sexist, but I'll let it slide since I think it was a compliment."

Hikaru watched the rest of the host club chattering animatedly, and realized he hadn't been assigned anything to do. He decided to slip out while they were talking, and managed to do so without their noticing. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was out, and looked around him. The apartment complex was small yet refined, unlike some of the other complexes he had seen around town. It brought back to him the fact that they were extremely privileged— much more so than other people.

He trooped down the stairs lazily, wondering how long it would take them to realize he was gone. He gave it five minutes for Haruhi, and about twenty for the others.

He was thinking about wandering around in no particular direction, when he saw the white kitten. It was sitting on top of a sleek, expensive car belonging to one of the other residents at the complex, swishing its tail at him teasingly. Hikaru raised an eyebrow at the crazy cat. "Better be careful. That thing probably has a billion alarms. One wrong move and your ears will be blasted."

The kitten yawned.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Fine. It's your eardrums."

The kitten mewed and padded down the front of the car, leaping to the ground right in front of Hikaru's feet. It rubbed up against his leg, purring loudly. Hikaru tried to frown, as he knelt to rub it. "Look at that. You got fur all over my jeans. What are you going to do about it?"

The kitten mewed innocently.

"You don't have a collar. What's your name, little guy?"

The kitten looked up at him, almost glaring. Hikaru checked something. "Oh, excuse me. You got a name, little _girl_?

The white tail curled around his hand, moving constantly. "No? Guess I'll have to give you one. You can't go around nameless, can you?" The kitten mewed. "Oh, that's right. You've been doing it for a while now, haven't you? You're a regular Artful Dodger on the streets, I bet. Picking everyone's pockets for treats, and stealing their hearts, huh? Now, what should I call you?"

The kitten mewed as if to say, "I don't know." She looked up at him with her big blue eyes like sapphires.

"Gem? For sapphires? No? Well, then, how about Yuki? For white? You're an American cat, but a Japanese name wouldn't hurt. Ha! I just realized something. You probably can't understand a word I'm saying. Wow, I sound pretty stupid, talking in Japanese to a cat that probably speaks English. What am I saying? You're a cat. You don't speak. Man, I'm going round the bend."

The kitten didn't seem to care about the state of his mental health, though, and continued purring and rubbing. "Well, then, Yuki," The kitten looked up at him as he said it. "So you do like the name Yuki?" Again, at the sound of her name, she turned to him. "Well, then that's settled. I'll call you Yuki. Are you sure you don't have some sort of Japanese cat ancestors or something?"

She rubbed her chin on his hand. "I still can't believe I'm talking to a cat, let alone a cat that _scratched_ me earlier." Yuki licked the back of his hand. "Yeah, kissing it won't make it better, Yuki. I already had to put antiseptic on it."

Yuki walked a few feet away from him and looked back. Hikaru stood. "You want me to follow you?" She walked a few more feet and looked back as if to say, "Well? Are you coming, or what?"

"Alright, Yuki. I'll follow you. But you'd better not get me lost like earlier."

So, Hikaru _did_ end wandering around in no particular direction, but at least he wasn't doing it alone.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yuki looked up, surprised. "You're going to a florist convention?"

Hiro nodded. "Yup, five days of nothing but flowers, how to sell them, how to display them, how to decorate with them and how to store them. By the time I get back I'll need a vacation."

"Isn't the convention like a vacation? I saw that brochure on your desk. It's at a _resort_."

"So?"

"Who holds a _florist_ convention at a _resort_?"

"Obviously these people do."

"I bet it's costing you a fortune."

"Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't."

"It is. I can tell."

"How?"

"Whenever you spend a lot of money, you make up for it by only eating ramen for weeks."

"I haven't eaten any ramen lately."

"Oh, yeah? Then why did I find three empty bowls of instant ramen in your office trash, huh?"

"You're snooping in my trash?"

"Give me a break— I was taking it out. You know, 'cause you _pay_ me to do that?"

"I—." He stopped. "I got nothing. You caught me. There, satisfied?"

"Very."

"Ok, well, I need you to watch the shop for me—."

"Not like I don't already do that, Mr. 'Oh-I-just-wandered-off-for-a-second'."

"— and sell some flowers—."

"I probably sell more than you do."

"— and stop nagging me."

"I—." She glared at him "I do not nag."

"Do too."

"Do no—." She thought about it. "Oh, yeah. I do."

"Ok," He held up two suitcases that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. "Well, then. I'm off."

"Wait. Right _now_?"

Hiro was magically sporting an extremely tacky Hawaiian palm tree shirt. "Yeah. Now. I thought you read the brochure— you know, when you really _were_ snooping."

Yuki was staring at the ugly orange of his shirt. "Only some of it. That shirt does _not _look good on you."

He looked down at himself and back up, smiling charmingly. "I know. I'm really more of a bishounen in a suit kind of guy."

She snorted. "Ha! As if. Go on, Mr. Bishie! Go to your fancy convention! Bon voyage and don't eat anything 'extra-rare'! Chances are, it's still alive!"

"All right! See you in five days! Don't kill the flowers with your gloomy aura as you miss me while I'm gone!"

"Would you get out of here already?"

He ducked as she raised a bottle of water spritzer to throw at him. "Ok! Ok! Sheesh, I'm going."

Hiro was hardly out the door when Yuki ran after him. "Hiro-kun! You forgot your bento for the road!" She handed him an oval box with a sticky note on top that read, "_IMPORTANT! DO NOT FORGET! BENTO FOR THE ROAD!_"

"Oh, right."

She rolled her eyes. "What would you do without me?"

"Starve to death?"

"All that's in there is ramen, right?"

"Um… No?"

"Don't lie. Ok, away with you! Into the car! Don't forget to put your seatbelt on— wrong side, Hiro-kun! See you in five days!" She added under her breath, "If he stays alive that long…"

He drove out through the little back alley, waving all the time.

Yuki rolled her eyes again. "BOTH HANDS ON THE STEERING WHEEL! NO! WATCH THE ROAD!"

When he was finally gone, she sighed. "I hope he'll be ok…"

She went back inside, sitting at the register counter, sighing to a begonia. "He can't do anything with out me, can he? Maybe all my coaching will be good for him. Will I be ok with out him…? I always have to ask him about stuff… Then again, I usually end up answering the questions for myself." Yuki realized what she was doing. "Oh, great. I'm talking to flowers. Nice going, Yuki. You've finally gone round the bend."

She sighed. "This is going to be a _looong_ five days…"


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru glanced to the left and right.

When he was absolutely sure no one was around, he whispered to his wriggling bag, "Alright, the coast is clear. We're almost to my apartment."

The messenger bag mewed in annoyance at being squished so long. "I know, Yuki. It's uncomfortable in there, I get it. Just stop squirming and this will go faster."

Hikaru tiptoed to his apartment door, unlocking it with his key as quickly as he could. When he finally got the door open, he darted inside, closing the door immediately. He breathed a sigh of relief, setting the bag on the floor. "Alright, Yuki. You can come out now."

Yuki struggled out of the cloth bag, shaking her head and blinking in the light. She wobbled a little, glaring up at Hikaru. "Hey, I already said I'm sorry. This was the only way I could sneak you in, though."

She turned, padding away to rub up against the couch and other furniture. "Oh, the silent treatment, I get it." He shook his head. "Wait, duh. You can't talk. Boy, am I stupid."

Yuki looked at him with her head cocked, almost smiling. "Well, you don't have to agree!"

Hikaru stood, walking to the small kitchen. "I'm going to eat something. You can just wander around and get familiar with the place." He took out a bowl of instant ramen, putting it in the microwave. Yuki jumped a little at the _ding_ it made, signaling it was ready. Hikaru peeled off the top, sniffing appreciatively. "Vegetable and chicken. This is definitely one of my favorites." He sat on the floor close to where Yuki was inspecting the curtains.

She sniffed, her nose wiggling. She followed the scent to his lap, peering at the steaming soup. Hikaru lifted the bowl out of reach and her eyes followed. "No, Yuki this is mine."

Yuki mewed pitifully.

"No, this is people-food, Yuki. Not for cats."

Mew.

"You wouldn't like it anyway."

_Mew_.

"It's too hot."

_GROWL_.

Hikaru stared at the tiny white kitten staring up at him hungrily. "Ok, ok! I'll get you some ramen!" He quickly got another bowl of the same kind, as Yuki paced impatiently, mewing and growling alternately. Hikaru shook his head at her as he took the ramen from the microwave. "What are you, a tiger?" She scratched at his pants. "No, you've got to wait. You'll burn your cute little tongue to a crisp otherwise."

He sat down again, eating his own ramen and checking his watch every now and then. When he figured it was cool enough, he set the bowl of ramen on the floor in front of Yuki, who lapped up the liquid ravenously. Sometimes, little pieces of chicken would float to the top, which she would snatch up in her mouth chewing in that special way cats do. Hikaru watched her long after he had finished his own, smiling as she stared curiously at a floating noodle.

Yuki sat back, full, even though there was still a little left in the bottom of the bowl. She purred, rubbing her head against his knee. Hikaru scratched at the nape of her neck, and the purrs intensified in volume. "Oh, so you like that, huh? How was your ramen? Did you like it? Would you want some again, some other time?" He stared into space, still talking. "Have you ever been in love, Yuki? Probably not, you're too young. I have. It was my first love. Kaoru and I had been so wrapped up in being in our own little world, shut off from outsiders, it was like a revelation. She had no idea how long I spent getting ready in the morning so that I would look especially nice for her. I thought about her almost all the time.

"She was in love with Tamaki-sama though. I couldn't compete with him, even though I said I'd try. She was head over heels for him, even before she knew it."

Yuki mewed, almost sympathetically. "They're married now, you know. Live a few doors down, too. Sometimes it's so hard just to walk out of the house in the morning, because I know that their door is right there— taunting me. Some days I want to shake Tamaki-sama and yell that he's not good enough for her, but I know that he is. He always has been.

"I'm not jealous of his accomplishments and looks and charm, but I do envy that he has Haruhi." Hikaru laughed without humor. "And the worst part about it is: They're perfect for each other. He's goofy enough that life will never be boring, even for such an indifferent person as Haruhi. And she has enough sense to keep him on the ground most of the time. It could never have worked out between Haruhi and me. We weren't meant to be together. I guess I always knew that.

"Fate just destined those two to be together as soul-mates in a life of their own. Maybe I'm not supposed to be a part of that."

He picked up Yuki, pressing his forehead against hers. "You put up with so much, Yuki! Here I am having a pity-party, as well as a monologue, and you just sit patiently through the whole thing." He laughed at a thought. "Ha-ha! Maybe you're _my_ soul-mate! It would be just like my luck: soul-mates with a cat. So, are you going to stick around, or are you going to break my heart too?"

Yuki kneaded her paws in his shirt, purring as she gazed into his eyes. "I'll take that as a yes, you're going to stick around."

The front door bolt clicked with the turning of a key, and Hikaru jumped up, startling Yuki. He looked around for a place to hide, whispering, "Kaoru's back early! Come on, Yuki. We've got get out of sight." He dived for the bedroom, making Yuki yowl as he scrambled to get behind the door.

"Hikaru? Are you home?"

Hikaru rubbed Yuki to calm her and keep her quiet.

"What was that noise? Are you ok?"

It didn't work. Yuki wriggled out of his grasp to pad towards the living room.

Hikaru army-crawled after her, trying to stay behind the couch and out of sight.

Kaoru sighed. "Hikaru, I can see you. And the cat."

Hikaru's head appeared from behind the couch, slightly disappointed. "How'd you see me?"

"Your legs stuck out the side."

"Oh."

"Do I smell ramen in here?"

"…Uh…"

"Hikaru, you knew I was bringing home lunch. I've got two perfectly good deli sandwiches, one of which I don't know what to do with now." He looked down to see Yuki clawing at the bag.

Hikaru picked Yuki up, admonishing her. "Yuki, you've already eaten. You can't be hungry again."

"Cute cat. Where'd you get her?"

"Well… She's kind of a stray. I guess you could say _she_ got _me_."

"Oh, no, you're not going to give me some line her following you home, are you?"

"Er, no. Actually, I sort of followed her home. We got lost again today and she had to help me get back. She has an exceptional sense of direction."

Kaoru arched an eyebrow. "Has she been here before?"

"Only in the parking lot."

"Is she house-trained?"

"I don't know. Probably not."

"What's her name?"

"I feel like I'm being grilled."

"You are."

"Why?"

"Because she's a stray, Smart-One. Besides, I ask the questions here."

"Ooh, are you the good cop or the bad cop?"

"Just answer the question."

"Her name is Yuki."

Kaoru leaned over to rub Yuki, who was still trying to get at the bag he had set on the coffee table. "No collar?"

"None."

"So I'm assuming you named her."

"Yes, I did. Because she's white."

"Wow, I _never_ would have guessed."

Hikaru shrugged, choosing not to dignify with a reply.

Yuki looked at the two, making sure they weren't paying attention before she jumped up onto the table, digging around in the bag.

Kaoru grabbed her, shaking a finger at her and speaking in English. "_No, no, no. Bad kitty. No, no, no_."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "She's not a baby, Kaoru. And apparently she understands Japanese just fine." He pulled out the sandwich that was supposed to be his, taking Yuki from his twin and feeding little pieces to her. "She also likes people-food. She had some ramen earlier."

"Oh, so you're trying to blame the ramen smell on a cat."

He glared. "No, of course not. I had some too."

"But she wanted it first, right? You just had some to be polite?"

"No need to be sarcastic, Kaoru. I had the ramen first."

Kaoru pulled a face. "How can you eat that? It's like— it's like— water. With flavoring."

"It also has noodles, meat and vegetables."

"Ooh, _fancy_ ramen."

"It's good."

"No, it's not. Why can't you just be normal and eat normal food?"

"Normal people eat ramen. Besides, I'm a college student. Lots of college students eat ramen all the time."

"Because they're poor. They can't afford anything else 'cause they're broke. We are not."

"Just because our parents are wealthy doesn't mean we can't be like other people."

Kaoru flopped onto the couch. "This is insane. I can't believe we're arguing."

"I can't believe we're arguing about ramen."

Yuki mewed, telling Hikaru to keep feeding her. "This cat has an insane appetite. She _just_ ate almost an entire bowl of ramen."

Kaoru sat up. "That is a little weird."

Yuki squirmed, so Hikaru set her down. She padded past them, her nose almost in the air.

Kaoru scratched his head, watching her. "Where's she going?"

Yuki slipped past the open door to the bedroom, and the twins followed her. She jumped up onto the bed, circling a few times before curling up in the center of the sheets. Kaoru stared in amazement. "She totally stole the bed."

"What are you whining about? It's _my_ bed."

"Ha-ha. You know, when cats do that, it means they're claiming that spot to sleep in. She's probably going to be back tonight, in the same spot."

"Not funny."

"Yes, it is."

Hikaru frowned and glared at him, trying not smile. "Oh, yeah? Well now I have to sleep on the couch. You remember when _you_ had to sleep on the couch? Hmm?"

Kaoru winced. "Ooh, yeah. Not funny." He thought about it again, rolling his eyes. "Ok, look. She's not taking up the _whole_ bed, Hikaru. You can still sleep in your own bed."

"With a cat?"

"It's that or the couch…"

"You're right— I'll take the cat." They went back out into the living room, Kaoru settling down to eat his sandwich and Hikaru pacing. Kaoru watched his agitated brother with amusement. "You're going to walk a hole in the floor if you keep that up."

"Does the apartment complex allow pets in the building?"

"I guess. Mrs. Connors on the floor below has two poodles."

"That's good." He sat down next to his brother, but stood a moment later to resume his pacing. "What kind of cat food do you think Yuki will like?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?"

"Yeah, I'll do tha—." Hikaru glared at his twin. "Not helping."

Kaoru laughed, almost choking on his sandwich. "Thorry, bu' oo tho 'unny." (Translation: "Sorry, but you're so funny.") He swallowed before speaking again. "You act like this cat is your child or something. She's just a cat, Hikaru. She'll probably eat whatever you give her. Like ramen. Ugh, that cat has no taste."

"_I_ eat ramen."

"You either."

"You are officially being ignored, Kaoru. Let's see, I'll need cat food, a litter-box, litter, a food dish, a water dish, maybe some toys, a cat bed (I am not sleeping with her in my bed forever), a scratching post, probably some things for climbing and a few cubby holes—."

Kaoru interrupted, laughing. "How about some kitty-clothes too? Hikaru, this is going to be the most spoiled cat in the world."

"—treats, and a brush for her fur. I'll also need to take her to the vet to get her checked up."

"So you're really ignoring me?"

"I wonder if I should get her declawed…"

"You do know we're twins, right?"

"Nah, that would be cruel. I'll just make sure to keep them short."

"After all the years we've been together, you're just going to… ignore me?"

"I don't think I'll have her spayed. Baby kittens are so cute."

"Hikaru, I'm the only one you played with when we were little."

"But she's not old enough to date yet, no way."

"We're brothers! _Twins!_"

"I wonder if there are any tom-cats around here."

"Don't make me go into the corner and grow mushrooms…!"

He was already walking to a corner near the front door. Hikaru stopped him, panicking. "Ok, ok! I was just kidding! Don't go into the corner. It reminds me too much of you-know-who."

Kaoru looked at him quizzically. "How does that remind you of Haruhi-chan?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Not that you-know-who! The you-know-who she's married to! And it kind of ruins the effect of the you-know-who if you say the name."

Kaoru grinned. "What? Tamaki and Haruhi?"

"I told you not to say their names, Kaoru."

Kaoru saw the pained expression on his twin's face. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I wasn't thinking."

"Yeah, well—." He jumped with a start. "Is that the time? Kaoru! We're supposed to be at the new host club location in fifteen minutes!"

Kaoru leapt up, discarding his sandwich. "Did you get directions from Kyoya?"

"No, I left early!"

"Well, _I_ don't have directions!"

"Did you at least get the _address_?"

"No! Wait. Yes!" He dug around in his pocket. "Somewhere in here… Ah! Got it!"

"Good! We'll just take a cab and hope the driver knows where to go."

Yuki blinked, half-awake, at the sound of the door slamming, before going back to sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%

Yuki rumpled her hair in wide-eyed disbelief. "Can you believe this? The one time Hiro-kun decides to take a vacation, a huge order comes in for roses! Roses! Like, nine vases worth! To be changed out every few days! I am _not_ going to be able to handle this!" She turned to the petunias she was speaking to. "I'm going to need more help." She stuck the crumpled order slip in her apron pocket, rushing over to the phone again, dialing madly. She waited as the other line rang. A sleepy voice answered in English in the middle of one of the rings. "… Hello…?"

"Brad! I need your help! BIG time."

A pause and a sigh sounded. "… Yuki, you know it's the middle of summer, right? I'm off. O-F-F. Meaning, 'not working'."

"This is an emergency, you lazy bum!"

"An emergency involving _flowers_?"

"YES! You own one of the best greenhouse growers I know of! I need roses! Lots of them." Her voice took on panic. "You do have roses, right?"

"Yuki, like I said, it's summer. Of course I have roses. Best time for them."

"Good. Give me all you've got."

A crash sounded on the other end and Yuki guessed Brad had fallen off the couch. The sound of scrambling and Brad fumbling for the phone made Yuki laugh, despite the importance of the call. Brad spoke finally, disbelief saturating his voice. "All I've got? Yuki, how big is this order? Are you sure your greenhouses can't handle this?"

"Absolutely! They want, like, an Eden or something!"

"Big-wigs. Everything has to be big and loud."

"Hey! Roses aren't loud. They're delicate and refined."

"Yeah, but when there are that many of them they scream 'rich'. And 'stupidity', but as long as you're paying for your order, hey, bring on the stupid rich people."

"Brad, not all rich people are stupid."

"Ah, you said 'not all'. So you agree with me."

"I will neither agree nor disagree with you on anything until you get me those roses. Or did you forget? I need LOTS."

"Ok, calm down, Yuki. You sound like you're going to have a heart-attack."

"I am! This could be good and bad for the shop! We'll be making a ton of money, and if they like our service, they'll probably recommend us to their other stupid rich friends! But if they don't like us, they could _ruin_ us!"

"Ok , you're a little hysterical. Let me talk to Hiro."

"He's not here…" Yuki whimpered.

"HE WHAT? Did he skip out of work again?"

"Yes and no. He's at a florist convention."

"Ok, Yuki. Let's just calculate how many roses you actually need. It may not be as bad as it seems. Let's see, how many vases?" Together they worked it out over the phone, and Yuki realized that she had overreacted just a little bit.

Just a tad.

A smidge.

They didn't need the whole greenhouse-full.

In fact, it seemed they only needed a small, decent amount, which the shop's greenhouses could provide.

STOP LAUGHING.

Brad sighed, and Yuki winced, picturing him rolling his eyes on the other end. "Yuki, you woke me up from a nap, for a supposedly nightmarish order, that turns out to be just a little thing. And now I'm not even benefiting from the sale."

Yuki smiled sheepishly even though he couldn't see her. "Yeah… Sorry…"

"Can I go back to sleep, or is there some other sort of crisis I need to calm you down from?"

"I've started talking to the flowers."

"What?"

"Never mind. Go back to your nap, you poor, lazy, couch potato."

"Hey, just because I sleep on the couch a lot—."

Yuki hung up laughing.

She stopped laughing when she realized she didn't know when or where the big-wigs wanted the roses. "Oh, fertilizer…" She sat down at the front counter, glancing out the window, when something caught her eye.

Across the square, several black cars were lined up in front of an old house that Yuki had always loved. It had been for sale for a few months, since the old owner had died, but no one had really seemed to show any interest. Yuki narrowed her eyes when she saw the suited, executive-type talking with the realtors. A few others stood beside him, dressed in clothes that probably cost more than two vases of the expensive new hybrids of orchids, which sold for hundreds. More than her apartment rent.

The executive-type was gesturing to something in his hands. Yuki craned to see. She gasped on seeing some sort of blueprints in his hands. She sat back in her chair, her mind racing. They had to be contractors, wanting to tear down the beautiful old house to build some sort of new structure! They shouldn't be allowed to do that!

A screech of tires outside made Yuki look up. A yellow cab had stopped outside the house, producing two more expensively-clothed people.

Yuki scowled. How dare they? Well, she was going to just have to go over there and give them a piece of her mind! She leapt up, jamming her baseball cap onto her head and striding out the shop door. Disregarding the fact that she was probably jay-walking, she stomped across the street, the grassy center of the square, and across the other street. When she neared the group, she braced herself, raising her voice. "HEY! What do you think you're doing?"

To herself, she thought, _WHAT AM __**I**__ DOING?_

################

A/N: ok, quick little disclaimer: declawing cats is fine, depending on the owner. to Hikaru, it wasn't. that's just his opinion. also, spaying and neutering cats is a good idea if you're going to let your cats roam. Hikaru is not. personally, i'm in the neutral zone about that stuff. I see the pros and cons in 'for' and 'against' spaying and neutering, as well as declawing. i am so not giving advice about that stuff here.

ack! forgot big blanket disclaimer! i so, so, so, so, so do NOT own _Ouran High School Host Club_ or its characters! all that belongs to the respective owner(s). all I own is this plot and Yuki (and Yuki) and Hiro.


	4. Chapter 4

Hikaru and Kaoru practically jumped out of the car. Kaoru called out to the others. "We're here! Sorry we're late!"

Kyoya gave them an irritated look, but otherwise ignored them. Honey waved to them from Mori's shoulders. "Hi, Hika-chan! Hi, Kaoru-chan!"

Hikaru waved back pathetically. "Hi, Honey. You do know we're two feet away from each other? You don't have to yell."

Honey dropped his voice down to a loud whisper. "Sorry, Hika-chan. Is this better?"

Tamaki pointed at them triumphantly, looking at his wife alternately. "Ha! You see! You're the ones who are late! See, Haruhi, _I_ wasn't late, but _they_ are!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Only because I reminded you every second getting ready and on the way. Otherwise I don't think we'd ever gotten here."

Hikaru was still staring at Honey, who climbed happily all over Mori. "Uh, Honey, don't you think you shouldn't climb on Mori? I mean, we're out in public and people might mistake you for a kid. I thought you stopped that habit after you got into college."

Honey looked at him sheepishly, but he complied. "Sorry, Hika-chan. You're right. The realtors won't take a monkey seriously." He dragged Mori by the hand to get a better look at the house.

Hikaru was left standing by himself. "I didn't say you were a monkey…"

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?"

The entire group turned to stare at the voice— or, rather, the owner of the voice. It was a young girl, about their age, with long brown hair, wearing an apron and a baseball cap. Her face was stormy and she strode purposefully towards Kyoya and the realtors. She stopped in front of them, crossing her arms and scowling.

Kyoya took charge, asking, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, you can tell me what you're going to do to that house." She turned to one of the realtors. "Hello, Dave. Working with bigwig scum now?"

He stammered. "M-miss Hanagato. What are you doing?"

"Don't 'Miss Hanagato' me, David Hall. What's going on here?"

"T-they're buying the house."

She turned to Kyoya. "So you can tear it down and build a shopping mall here?"

He glared at her frostily. "No, actually. We are keeping it exactly the way it is. We merely want to use it and its facilities for our business."

"What business would that be?"

Tamaki swept forward, taking her hand. "My dear lady, we are the Ouran High School Host Club. Our purpose is to delight and entertain young ladies. Shall we give you a demonstration?"

To Hikaru's surprise, the girl did not seem fazed by an encounter with Tamaki. Instead she frowned, apparently thinking. "You mean… Ouran, as in the famous Ouran academy in Japan?"

Tamaki gasped. "You know it, dear lady?"

"Know _of it_. My family was only middle-class and couldn't even dream of sending me there. I went to a smaller high school in Japan."

Again, Tamaki gasped. "You are from our mother-country?"

Hikaru blew a sigh, rolling his eyes. "What are you talking about, Tamaki-sama? You weren't even born in Japan."

"But in my heart, I am a true native!"

The girl scanned the group. "You guys are from Japan? Ouran, no less. What are you doing here?"

Haruhi smiled warmly. "I came here with Tamaki to go to law school."

Honey spoke up, waving happily. "And we followed them!" Mori nodded.

"Never mind. So you're not going to knock this house down?"

Kyoya scowled. "No. I thought we already established."

"Oh. Well, this is awkward." She blushed.

Tamaki took her hand again. "Do not fear, dear lady. You were merely concerned for an obviously historical building. Understandable circumstances, of course."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Wow, you're quite the charmer, huh? Tamaki Suou, I'm guessing. You're quite famous in Japan."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Infamous is more like it."

She looked at him. "I bet. Well, I'm just going to go. I'll get out of your hair." She bowed politely. "Goodbye."

She turned to leave, feeling utterly humiliated behind her blank front.

Kyoya called out. "I noticed the name on your apron. _Anagawa Flower Shop_. I do hope our order will be on time."

Yuki's eyes almost popped out of her head. Without turning around, she asked, "You, um, you're the ones who called about all the, um, the roses?"

"Indeed."

She whirled around, bowing deeply, her face red and eyes shut tight. "I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't mean to be rude, it's just— I was so afraid that someone was going to tear down this lovely building! Please forgive my disrespect! Don't cancel your order, please!"

Haruhi gave Kyoya a look as he was about to say something. She went over to the distressed girl, patting her back kindly. "There, there. It's alright, we understand. We won't cancel our order. Will we, _Kyoya_?" She cut him off before he answered. "Right, we're very happy to be doing business with you Anagawa-san. Please, stand up straight."

Yuki stood, blushing furiously. "Oh, you see, I'm not Anagawa. My boss is. I'm just Yuki. Yuki Hanagato."

Hikaru's eyes widened. "Your name is _Yuki_?"

"My first name, yes. Why do you ask?"

He stared at the ground. "Oh, no reason." Kaoru struggled to keep a straight face.

Haruhi looked at them strangely, but decided to let the subject drop. "Well, we're happy to be working with you, Hanagato-san."

"Thank you very much!" She shuffled uncomfortably. "Well, if you don't mind, I've got to get back to the shop. My boss is out of town and I'm supposed to be watching the shop. By the way, you forgot to specify a date for delivery."

Kyoya took over. "Next Tuesday will do. Deliver them here, and don't be late."

Yuki nodded gratefully. "I won't. Thank you again. Goodbye!" She ran across the square as fast as she could, before disappearing inside the shop.

The group stared at the sign above the door she had gone into. Kaoru blinked. "I thought you wandered by that place, Hikaru."

"I did."

"And you didn't remember that it was _right there_?"

"I was wandering. I didn't notice where I was going. I was following a cat, remember?"

The group stared at him. "You were following a _cat_?"

"Uh…. yes?"

Dave, the realtor, cleared his throat. "Excuse me ladies and gentlemen, but if we could get back to the signing of the documents, please?"

Kyoya nodded, business-like again. "Very good. Show me where to sign."

"How come Kyoya gets to sign?" Tamaki whined. "_I'm_ president of the host club."

"Technically, you declared yourself king. Besides, I had to transfer the club funds to my bank account," Kyoya said without looking up from signing the document.

Kaoru snorted. "Well, that's not exactly fair. Now you can do whatever you want with the money." Under his breath, he added, "As if you didn't already."

"Yes, I know." The demon-prince's glasses gleamed.

Tamaki hid behind Haruhi. "I got shivers. Kyoya's scary..."

"Well, the one good thing is, we won't have to deal with anymore of Tamaki-sama's crazy spending." Hikaru smiled wryly.

"I do not spend crazily!" Tamaki held himself up indignantly. "I am very responsible with money."

Haruhi shook her head at her husband. "Tamaki, just yesterday you bought a toaster we didn't need. We already _have_ a toaster."

"But this one toasts bagels too!"

"Our current one toasts bagels!"

"Does it toast _English muffins_?"

"You don't even like English muffins!"

"Well, maybe someday I will. I'll come into the kitchen one morning, trying to toast an English muffin, and our toaster won't be able to!"

"Just put it in the oven!"

"It's not the same…"

"If you put it in the oven, you can put butter, bacon, or whatever junk you want on it too. And _all_ of it will get toasted."

"I—… I'll take back the toaster."

"Thank you, dear."

Hikaru gestured. "My point is proven!"

Tamaki looked at Kyoya pleadingly. "But you'll use the money for something fun every once in a while, right? Please?"

"Perhaps."

"YES!"

Kaoru watched Tamaki pump his fists. "He only said maybe."

Haruhi watched as well. "From Kyoya that's pretty good."

"Kyoya Scrooge's heart has melted! It's a miracle!" Hikaru laughed.

Kyoya glared at them. "Bah. Humbug."

"Never mind. Back to a heart of stone."

Honey tugged on Kyoya's pant leg. "We'll have money for cake, right?"

"…"

"RIGHT?"  
>"Of course we will, Honey."<p>

"Good." Honey hummed happily, resisting the urge to climb on Mori.

Dave, the realtor, decided to stay out of it. "Anyways, thank you for working with us, you are now officially renting the house. Would you like a tour inside?"

"It's fine. We'll look around ourselves."

Dave let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, very good. Enjoy. Thank you, and goodbye." He rushed to his car, trying to get away from the 'crazies' as fast as possible.

"What a nice man…" Tamaki said obliviously.

They entered the house, marveling at its beauty. Haruhi pointed. "Look at the wallpaper: it's such beautiful shade of maroon."

"The rug is beautiful. Matches the drapes perfectly."

"Oh, look! A window seat!"

"The kitchen! Let's make cake!"

"…"

"Not now, Honey. Later."

"Well, can we at least make tea?"

"I'm afraid not. The movers are coming with our host club supplies. Thank goodness I'm finally getting all that junk out of my apartment…"

"Hey, why are there two stairs?"

"One is the main stairs; the other is the servant stair."

"But we don't have any servants."

"It doesn't matter. It'll be useful for moving about the house incognito when customers are here."

"Hmm, that potted plant will have to go. It looks absolutely terrible with the baseboards. That shade of cream and the pot's yellow obviously do not mix well."

"Come on, Haruhi! Let's find the widow's walk!"

"Er, Tamaki, I'd rather not, if you don't mind…"

"Ohmygoodness! This pantry could hold A LOT of cake!"

"And other things of course…"

"Sure! You gotta have cupcakes!"

"I was thinking of something else."

"Other than cake?"

"…"

"I didn't know the kitchen doors swung both ways! That's so cool! Hikaru, come look at this!"

"Kaoru, you're going to swing them off their hinges."

"Ooh, this chair is very comfortable. I could take good naps in this…"

"Haruhi, you won't be taking naps here. This is where we'll be _working_. Emphasis on the word '_working_'."

"Yes, I heard those italics."

"Hey! There're lots of rooms up here! We'll have plenty of room for a cake-break room!"

"And the stuff that's _finally_ getting out of my apartment. Speaking of which, I believe the movers are here. Takashi, do you mind opening the door for them?"

"…"

"Whoa. Look at this guy, Larry. He's like a 'Lurch' or something! 'You rang?' Ha-ha! Oh, hey. You, uh… what's this say here… oh, yeah! You Ootori? Wow, what a funny name…"

"Yes, I am. Please proceed upstairs and into any of the rooms except one. It doesn't matter which."

"Ok, got it. Come on, Larry! Let's move it in!"

The host club members stood aside to let the movers do their job. Kyoya directed the various objects to their places, with other members making contributions. Tamaki's stomach started to grumble after a while, though, and he suggested that they go for lunch. Kyoya shook his head. "You go on ahead. I'll stay here and oversee. Bring me back something with ham, if you please."

Kaoru saluted as they headed out the door. "Will do!"

"Are we gonna have cake?"

"No, Honey. Cake is not suitable for lunch."

"What about afterwards?"

"Maybe…"

The voices faded once they were gone.

One of the movers addressed Kyoya as he walked past carrying a box. "Got a lotta weird stuff here, mister. What is this, a dog costume? And this: a turban? You must've had something really interesting going before you got here."

"Yes," A shadow of a smile seemed to dance around Kyoya's mouth. "And now… It's going to begin all over again."


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki was about to fall asleep at the front counter when the phone rang loudly. She stood up quickly, knocking her chair to the floor. "Anagawa Flower Shop, how may I help you?"

"Yuki-chan, how are things?" The big, happy-sounding voice of Hiro-kun made her groan silently.

"Hi, Hiro-kun. How's vacation?"

"Spectacular! I'm having the time of my life! Er, but, you know… of course I'm learning lots of, uh… stuff!"

"Like how to put on tanning spray the right way?"

"Yeah, see, apparently you don't spray the bottom of your— No! Like, florist stuff! You know, business. In fact, I'm in the middle of a session right now."

"Liar." She rolled her eyes.

"What makes you say that, Yuki-chan?"

"One: I just heard someone yell, 'Canon-ball' on your end, and I also heard the splash. Two: You wouldn't call me if you were in a seminar— you'd only call me if you were getting bored in that session."

"Well, how do you know they wouldn't hold a session out by the pool, and that I'm not bored at said session by the pool?"

"Because you're NEVER bored by a pool."

There was a pause. "… I never win at these arguments."

Yuki smiled. "It's because I'm smarter than you."

"Nooo, it's because I'm dumb."

"That's the same thing…"

"Gotta go Yuki-chan. It's my turn for the diving contest."

"Wait! What did you call me for in the first place?"

"Umm…. I forget."

"Could it be to check on me…?"

"No… that's not it. Um… Oh, yeah! I called to check on the shop."

"So you'll check on the shop, but not me?"

"You can take care of yourself— the shop can't."

"Duh, that's what _I'm_ here for."

"Right, right. So, how's business?"

Yuki grin widened proudly. "We got a big order from some rich people for a lot of roses."

"Did you have to call Brad?"

"…Yeah, but it turned out we can handle it."

"Good. He charges too much."

"Brad has been your best friend since… I don't know. Since dinosaurs were still around?"

"Ha-ha. I'm not that old. And that's the whole point. He should be giving me a discount."

"He should be giving you kick in the pants."

"That's your job."

"Anyways, I almost blew it, though."

"What do you mean?" Yuki had expected Hiro-kun to sound upset or worried, but he sounded perfectly relaxed.

"Well," She related the whole story, cringing in anticipation at the reprieve she thought was coming.

"Oh, ok. Well, at least it's fine now."

She blew out a breath of frustration. "Why are you not mad?"

"Because it's no big deal as long as it worked out."

"You have to be the most laid-back person I have ever met."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Sometimes I think you're too laid-back. You're not at all worried that I almost blew a big order."

"Yuki-chan, you're competent. I trust you to do whatever you think is best."

"Even though what I thought was best almost cost us a lot of money? Hiro-kun, they could've canceled their order. I think they almost did!"

"But they didn't, so it's fine."

"Why aren't you mad?"

"Would you feel better if I got mad?"

"…Probably not."

"Then we're good?"

"…Yes."

"See? All better!"

"Oh, go back to your diving contest."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Yuki hung up, shaking her head amusedly. "I have a weird and great boss… Who may also be insane."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Cake, cake, lotsa cake!" Honey hummed, wearing a big, green velvet hat with a feather in it, looking something akin to a cute, happy D'Artagnan with blond hair.

Tamaki flourished a bow, modeling his Arabian costume. "It still fits like a charm! Look, Haruhi!" He bowed again, this time to his wife. "I am pleased to be a sultan worthy of your affections, my dear lady. Come— join my harem, and I promise you, you shall be treated like a queen."

Haruhi was relaxing in "her" chair, as she had dubbed it. "Tamaki, take the costume off. You guys are making a mess by bringing all that stuff down here. And besides, you don't have a harem." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Unless there's something I should know about…?"

He took off his turban quickly. "No, no! It was just an act. You're the only one for me, Haruhi."

"Thank you, dear. Now go back upstairs and change."

Honey turned to her. "Do I have to change, Haru-chan?" His face had chocolate smears on it.

"Er, no. But you might want to wipe your face."

Mori was already on it, a cloth napkin in his hand. Honey stuck his chin up, waiting as his cousin cleaned him up. "I can't believe that happens every time," he mused, as the stains disappeared.

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "I can."

Haruhi blinked away sleepiness from sitting in her chair. It was extremely comfy. "I wonder where Kaoru is. He was supposed to be back half an hour ago." Everyone turned to Hikaru, who was clearing away dishes. "Do you know?"

He shrugged. "No idea."

"You're his twin— you're supposed to know."

"It's not like I can read his mind."

Kyoya crossed his arms. "For some reason, I don't believe that."

Honey leapt up, waving a sword at Hikaru. "Where is the rebel base?"

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at the sword-waving blond. "You've been watching Star Wars, haven't you?"

"It was running on the late night film channel last night. 'You do not know the power of the dark side'!"

"The dark side of television, you mean. No more Star Wars for you, or we'll be overrun by Wookiees."

"Cookies? DID YOU SAY COOKIES?"

Haruhi hurried to intercede. "No, no. No cookies here, Honey."

Kyoya agreed. "Thank goodness."

"Oh," Honey was disappointed.

"Ok!" Kaoru burst through the kitchen door. "I'm… here! I'm… back!" He was puffing and panting, all the while holding a large box.

Hikaru relieved his brother of his burden. "Did you run all the way here with this thing?"

"Only… halfway. I didn't… stop to get a cab."

Kyoya shook his head. "It would've been faster."

Kaoru shot him a quick glare. "I know that. I was just so excited, I wasn't… thinking. I've got… the uniforms…"

Everyone crowded around, exclaiming loudly. "Really?"

"What do they look like?"

"I can't wait!"

"What material are they made out of?"

"What color are they?"

"…" Well, except for Mori.

Kaoru opened the box, revealing tissue paper. Hikaru tapped his foot impatiently. "Hurry up."

"Ok, ok. Sheesh." He paused for dramatic effect, as he stuck his hand into the box. "And… voilá!" He held up one of the uniforms. It was a beautiful cream suit, slim and long, with a white button down shirt neatly tucked away underneath, and a deep burgundy tie. Kaoru looked around anxiously at his fellow host club members. "So…? What do you think?"

He was startled by the claps he got on his back. "It's magnificent, Kaoru!"

Haruhi agreed with her husband. "It's amazing. The colors work perfectly with each other."

Hikaru nudged his twin approvingly. "You even matched it with the interior of the house."

Honey touched the material admiringly. "It's so soft… Like real cream!" Mori nodded. "…"

Kyoya nodded. "Very well done, Kaoru. These uniforms are exactly to our needs. Thank you for the time and effort you put into these. Tell me, you didn't make them yourself, did you?"

"No. I had them rush manufactured through a company our family works with. They were happy to do us a favor."

Kyoya seemed relieved that no actual money was spent.

Haruhi noticed something under the other uniforms. "Hey, what's this?" She pulled it out.

"Oh, that's for Tamaki-sama."

She looked at Kaoru quizzically. "It's a _dress_."

He grinned mischievously. "Well, technically, it's for Tamaki-sama for you."

"But I'll be wearing the same uniform as you guys, right?"

The host club members looked at each other. They hadn't actually discussed the matter of Haruhi's role in the host club. Kaoru spoke slowly. "Well, yes, I do have a regular uniform for you. But it's up to you, Haruhi."

Haruhi didn't know what to think. She'd always played a boy back at Ouran, but now it wasn't necessary. A chance to be her own gender, but the decision was confusing and she didn't know what to think. "I—."

She was interrupted by a knock at the front door. Kyoya gestured. "Takashi, can you get that?"

Mori nodded, opening the door silently.

Yuki started a little at the looming figure that opened the door for her. "Oh, hi. I'm here to deliver the roses you ordered."

Mori moved aside so she could enter. She was carrying three vases in her arms, full of rich red roses. "Hi, where do you want these?"

Tamaki waltzed over to her, still wearing his Arabian costume and talking more to the roses than to Yuki. "Oh, what splendid flowers! They brighten the room with their presence!"

"Uh, right. So, where do you want 'em?"

"Twins, what do you think?" Kyoya asked the brothers.

"Leave it to us," they said in unison. They quickly set about placing replacing the vases in various places to suit their satisfaction. Meanwhile, Yuki carried the flowers in by herself, refusing the help of Mori that was offered by Kyoya. When she finally handed the last clear vase of roses to Hikaru, Kyoya, obviously in charge, gave her a check. He nodded slightly. "Thank you for your services. We will need the roses replaced at regular intervals, and we'd like you to continue as our florist."

Yuki was surprised and pleased at the same time. "Well… thank you. Thank you very much!" She finally seemed to notice Tamaki's strange attire. "What are you wearing?" she blurted out before she could think.

He bowed, unfazed by her abruptness. "A genuine ensemble of Arabian origin, straight from the rich, sunny deserts of Arabia. One of our host club acquirements."

Hikaru snorted. "Ha! You got that from the theater department back at Ouran. And never returned it, I might add."

Yuki gasped. "What are those?" She was pointing to the uniforms.

"Our host club attire," Kyoya said, as if it were obvious.

Not seeing the dress hidden under the other uniforms, Yuki stared straight at Haruhi. "Are you wearing this as well?"

The host club members looked at each other. Haruhi shrugged. "I guess."

"But… you're a girl."

Haruhi smiled at her bluntness. "I've always played a boy in the host club."

Yuki bit her lip. "But… I'm sorry, but that's just wrong."

Tamaki bent down slightly so that he was at her level. "And why is that?" he asked gently.

_Oh, well,_ she thought. _I'm already deep in trouble as it is._ "A girl should be proud of her femininity. It's her blessing, and she shouldn't hide it." She added as an afterthought, "And I know a lot of guys around here would pay huge bucks to spend time with an elegant host-girl."

Instantly, Kyoya's glasses glinted at the prospect of profit. "Really?"

Yuki got shivers from the weird look in the executive-type's eye. "Yeah… America doesn't have a lot of host clubs. You'd make a lot of money. Especially if… I'm sorry, what's your name?" Her question was pointed at Haruhi.

"Haruhi Suou."

"Thank you. You'd make a lot of money if Suou-san wore something like those uniforms— as herself. You're very pretty," she said to Haruhi.

Haruhi smiled. "Thank you."

"You are," Tamaki nodded.

Kyoya made a note of something on his clipboard. "This is your opinion, Hanagato-san?"

She blushed, putting a hand behind her head in embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry. I'm a little outspoken. One of my bad habits, I guess. I should probably go. Thanks for your business."

As she turned to leave, in her hurry, she ran into a pedestal on top of which was a beautiful Satsuma vase.

Haruhi had a strange feeling of watching her own life as the vase toppled.

Tamaki and the rest of the host club had a sense of déjà vu.

Yuki just thought, _Yeah, I'm dead._

#########################

A/N: sorry for the late update. finals = end of Emily-Tsarina-chan.


	6. Chapter 6

Yuki closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the crash that would mean the end of the host club's business with _Anagawa Flower Shop_, the end of her friendly relationship with her boss, and the end of _her_.

The crash that meant her doom never came.

Yuki blinked her eyes open in surprise, looking around. The other host club members looked as surprised as she felt. She looked for the shards of the expensive vase that surly had to be on the floor, and got quite a shock.

"Oh, man, this thing is _really_ heavy. Kyoya, why do you always buy expensive heavy things and put them where they can easily break?" Hikaru lay on the floor, the vase in his hands, his body shielding it from breaking.

Yuki gaped at him, stuttering. "You— the— floor— the vase— didn't— break—HUH?"

Hikaru groaned. "Kaoru get this off and help me up, will you?"

Kaoru obliged, grinning his head off. "That was some feat of amazing reflexes."

"Yeah, Hika-chan! You were like a monkey!" Honey climbed up and around Mori to demonstrate.

Kyoya smiled mildly. "You were certainly exceptional."

Haruhi didn't miss the slight bitterness in his voice. "You're terrible, Kyoya! You're upset that you don't have another slave indebted to you!"

Yuki swung around. "What do you mean?"

"The same thing happened to Haruhi, only no one caught the vase. And Haruhi couldn't pay off the debt, so she had to work for the host club, because Kyoya wouldn't let her off the hook," Tamaki stage-whispered to her.

"_Ehhhhh?_"

Hikaru glared at Kyoya. "You would have done the same to Hanagato-san, wouldn't you? You dirty rotten—."

Kyoya held a hand up for silence. "In the case of Mrs. Tamaki, she could not pay off the debt, and thus, I simply… requested that she pay through work. Hanagato-san may have been able to easily pay off the debt." He turned to Yuki. "Is that not so?"

She crossed her arms. "That vase probably costs more than I've ever earned in my life."

"Ah. I see…"

Kaoru jabbed a finger at Kyoya. "See? You would've had another slave if Hikaru hadn't caught the vase. We would've had some words to say to you then."

"Wait a minute, wait! But he did catch it, didn't he?"

The host club turned to Yuki, the most surprised of which must have been Kyoya. "What?"

Yuki shrugged. "It didn't break. He caught it," she gestured to Hikaru.

"You're not at all mad that Kyoya almost enslaved you?"

"If he had, I would've been really mad, and he would've had to sleep with one eye open. But he hasn't, sooo… it's fine."

Kyoya straightened his tie. "Are you sure?"

"It's nice of you to ask that, I guess, but, yeah. I'm sure."

Kaoru shook his head. "I would've still been mad at him." Hikaru nodded.

"Hanagato-san is honorable. She has a noble heart."

Everyone stared at Mori, including Honey, who was on his shoulders and had to bend over upside-down to look in his face. Yuki gasped. "Oh, my begonias, he can _talk_!"

Mori glanced at her, and she thought she saw a smile, but it was gone before she could be sure. She blushed, looking down. "Sorry."

Haruhi smiled. "I thought the same thing when I first heard Mori talk. …Without the begonias, of course."

"Yeah, but you didn't actually say it out loud…" Yuki muttered. "Look, I should probably leave before I do anymore damage. I'm not usually that clumsy, but better safe than sorry. I guess I'll see you around…?" She looked questioningly to Kyoya.

He sighed. "Don't worry, Hanagato-san. We have no intention of discontinuing our business with you."

Yuki was relieved immensely. "Oh, thanks. Sorry, again." Making sure she wouldn't knock over anything else, she made her way to the door.

Hikaru watched her, noting that despite the dubious origins of her clothing, she had fairly good fashion sense. She had no make-up on, instead pulling off a completely natural look that complimented her—. He finally noticed the huddle that included Tamaki, Haruhi, and Kaoru. His eyebrows narrowed in suspicion, his expression shared by Kyoya. "Hey… What's going on—?"

Tamaki disentangled himself from the group, running after Yuki, who was halfway out the door. "Hanagato-san!"

Yuki jumped, turning guiltily. "What? I mean, sorry! I didn't break anything else did I? I swear, I was really careful this time!"

Tamaki took her hand. "Hanagato-san, we have proposition for you."

Hikaru, Kyoya, and Yuki all said the same thing. "Uh oh."

Haruhi sat in her chair, smiling secretively. "No need to worry. It's not something crazy." She stared pointedly at her husband. "_This_ time."

Tamaki ignored his wife's raised eyebrows. "We would be very honored if you, Hanagato-san…" He paused for dramatic effect, obviously taking great pleasure in it.

"Spit it out, Tamaki," Kyoya snapped.

Tamaki scowled at him. "I am!" He turned back to Yuki, completely composed. "We would be very honored if you joined our host club, Hanagato-san."

Yuki blinked once. "Eh?"

"We'd like you to join us in the host club."

"Eh?"

"You wanna join us?"

"Eh?"

Kaoru stopped Tamaki from practically shaking her. "Tamaki-sama, I think she's in shock."

Yuki turned to him, still blinking. "Hmm?"

Haruhi rescued her. "Are you alright, Hanagato-san?"

Yuki shook her head. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I must have blacked out for a moment…"

Haruhi hid a smile. "My husband asked you to join the host club and its activities."

Yuki frowned thoughtfully. "Darn. I didn't imagine that. I was hoping it was a hallucination."

Hikaru snorted as Tamaki gaped. "You don't want to join us?"

"Well, not that it's not nice of you to ask me, but…" She eyed Tamaki's outfit. "… I'm not sure I would know what I was wearing— I mean, what I was doing. Look at me," She gestured to herself. "I'm not exactly host club material."

Haruhi smiled. "Yes, you are."

Her husband nodded. "I agree."

For the first time in months, the twins nodded in unison.

Honey jumped off of Mori. "We can dress you up as a bunny-chan!"

Tamaki grabbed him, covering his mouth. "He's just kidding." Honey bit him, saying, "Was not! Gato-san would be a very cute bunny."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "'_Gato_' means cat in Spanish, Honey. And that's kind of cosplay. I'm not sure Hanagato-san would appreciate that if she did join."

Yuki shot him a grateful look; the thought of being dressed up as _anything_ had scared the wits out of her.

Haruhi gave her a kind smile. "So, what do you say?"

"Yeah, just one question: why me, again? You know… 'cause I'm not totally clear on that."

"It's very simple: you are young, pretty, and you have great potential to be a magnificent host," Tamaki answered.

"You got all that from meeting me twice?"

Haruhi patted her arm. "Trust me; we're very good at this."

"You've done this before?"

"No, not really. But we are hosts, and I think we can identify other good hosts."

Yuki looked at the expectant faces. "I'm sorry. I just don't think I can do it."

"Why not?" Kaoru asked bluntly.

"Well, for one thing," She blushed. "I don't think I could dress up as a guy. Or act like a guy with other girls."

Kyoya was always ready with answers, seeing a profit in store. "We'll have another dress made for you. You won't have to act as a male."

Haruhi nodded. "I'm not going to be a guy this time, either."

The ones who had been left out of the huddle gaped, except Kyoya (he never gaped on principle). "_You're not?_"

She shook her head. "I think it's time I behaved like a lady. Besides," She took her husband's hand. "I'm married. There's no danger."

Hikaru "But we cater to _girls_…"

"As Hanagato-san pointed out, if we open up our services to males, we're sure to bring in more revenue." Tamaki explained.

Things began clicking for Yuki as she looked from one host club member to the other. "So… I'd be hosting _guys,_ right…?"

"Correct."

"And… I'm not gonna be getting paid, am I?"

Kyoya shook his head adamantly. "Not in the least bit."

"Except in cake," Honey spoke up.

"Of course, refreshments are included," Kyoya gave him that.

Yuki perked up. "Like, fancy-schmancy _bakery_ cake?"

"Among other things."

"Oh, my tulips, I love bakery cake."

Honey appeared at her side. "I can tell we're going to be good friends."

"Uh, thanks," She looked down at the short blonde grinning up at her. "…I think."

Kyoya was growing impatient. "So? Will you join us, Hanagato-san?"

Yuki was silent for a moment. "…Well… I'll have to check with my boss about my work schedule, but… I think I can do it."

Tamaki hugged her crushingly. "Welcome to the host club, Hanagato-san! Can we call you Yuki-chan? When can you report in? We start hosting tomorrow, so—."

Yuki gasped, struggling for breath. "Can't… breath…" He released her quickly, apologizing. Yuki placed her hands on her knees, regaining her breath. "Oh… Oh, chrysanthemums… You have got some strong arms." She stopped, looking puzzled. "Wait… chrysanthemums…?" Her eyes widened and she almost shrieked. "Oh, _**morning glories**_! The shop!"

She bolted out the door, yelling, "See you later!"

The door slammed shut behind her.

Hikaru lounged on one of the sofas, looking amused. "Well, we won and lost a host club member all in the space of three minutes."

Haruhi chided him. "We didn't lose her. We just… temporarily misplaced her."

"Indeed," Kyoya agreed. "I have the phone number to the Anagawa Flower Shop. We can reach Hanagato-san at any time."

Haruhi scowled at him, something she normally didn't do. "I'm no talking to you; you tried to enslave Hanagato-san."

"For the last time, I did not enslave her! I didn't even try! _She's_ the one who knocked over the vase."

Haruhi crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. "You're just lucky Hikaru caught it."

Hikaru shrugged. "_She's_ pretty lucky I did…"

Kaoru tapped his chin, pretending to think. "Yuki… What a pretty name… Reminds of something you might name a white ca—."

Hikaru smothered him with a well-aimed maroon pillow. "Kaoru, I think we should be heading back to the apartment."

His twin countered by throwing back the same pillow. "Yes, I'm sure _someone_ is lonely all by her—."

Hikaru grabbed his brother, putting his hand over his mouth and dragging him to the door. "Well, bye, everyone! See you tomorrow!"

"I wonder what that was all about," Haruhi mused after the door shut behind them.

Tamaki shrugged. "I dunno."

Kyoya's glasses glinted, although no one else noticed. Haruhi waved a hand to her husband. "Dear, why don't you make us some tea?" As he disappeared through the swinging the doors, she added, "And don't try using that instant tea stuff! I know it's what 'commoners' drink sometimes, but it tastes terrible. And you never stir it in properly."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yuki breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was in order and no one had burglarized the shop while she had been delayed. She grinned eagerly as she looked at the clock. Hiro would be back in exactly two hours and forty-one minutes. She was looking forward to his return. She wasn't looking forward to telling him she had joined a host club.

Or that she would be wearing a dress for it. He'd definitely try to get pictures of _that_.

Speaking of pictures…

Next to the clock was a picture of her kneeling in front of the shop with a small, white furry object. The photo was a little fuzzy because Hiro had been taking a candid shot and had had to hurry before she found out her picture was being taken. Yuki smiled, looking at the white cat, which was really no more than a kitten.

The smile soon turned to a frown. Yuki spoke worriedly to her Gerber daisies. "I haven't seen the little one in several days. I hope it's alright. It usually comes around almost everyday for food and rubbing."

Yuki realized what she was doing and shook her head. "I really need to stop talking to flowers. Someday people might think I'm crazy," she said to a vase of violets as she walked past them.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyoya glanced at his watch impatiently. "I phoned Hanagato-san and told her to be here at nine sharp. She has exactly one minute before she's late."

Haruhi adjusted her dress. "Kyoya, even if she is late, we'll be very gracious and excuse her. After all, this is her first day, and, after all, she's not getting paid."

"Yeah, lighten up, Kyoya," Hikaru said from his lounging position on the couch.

Haruhi frowned at him. "And you, Hikaru. Shouldn't you be helping out, seeing if anyone needs help?"

"Why? They've got it covered."

Kaoru came through swinging doors, bearing a scone tray and glaring at his twin. "We most certainly do not have it covered. There are at least three more trays that need bringing in here, and two more teas that need brewing."

His twin sighed dramatically, pushing himself up and sauntering towards the kitchen. "All right, I'm coming to the rescue." Under his breath he added, "I'm reduced to a common servant."

Haruhi stared after him curiously. "Is there something wrong with Hikaru? He's been acting very strange lately."

Half of Kaoru wanted to laugh at the fact that she had no idea she was the cause of his strange behavior, and the other half was extremely uncomfortable. The latter half won, fortunately, and he did not burst into a fit of giggles. "I'm sure he's just having a hard time sleeping."

She turned to him. "Don't you know?"

Kaoru looked away, squirming. "No, not really."

He was saved from further discomfort by the appearance of Yuki, who burst through the front door, breathless. "I'm here! Sorry I'm late."

"On the contrary," Kyoya said, as generously as it was possible for him to be generous. "You were five seconds early."

Yuki looked confused for a moment, but shook it off quickly. "Uh, ok." She shifted from one foot to the other. "Um, there's kinda someone who I'd like to introduce." She stepped aside, revealing a tall, blonde man in the doorway. "This is Hiro Anagawa, my boss. Hiro-kun, this is the host club. Well, most of them."

Hiro bowed, grinning from ear to ear. "Pleased to meet you. Where's the dress?"

Those who were in the room blinked in unison. "What?"

"Yuki-chan's dress. The one she's going to wear." He whipped out a camera cheerfully.

Yuki gasped, trying to take the camera from her employer. "Hiro-kun! I thought I told you to leave that at the store!"

He held it out of reach, grinning. "Yeeees, well, I didn't listen."

"Give that to me!"

"Mm, no."

"Hiro-kun!"

"Nope, nope, nope. You can't get, you can't get it," he sang.

Hikaru walked in at that exact moment, with a tea set on a tray, and stared at the scene in blank surprise. He looked first at Yuki and Hiro, then at Haruhi quizzically. "What's going on?"

Haruhi gestured to the strange scene. Yuki was jumping up and down, attempting to snatch away the camera, while Hiro was laughing at his faithful employee's failing attempts. "This is Anagawa-san, Hanagato-san's boss."

"Oh. What are they doing?"

"Fitting in," she replied with a small smile.

Hikaru nodded. "That situation does look strangely familiar." He frowned slightly. "He reminds me of someone…"

Tamaki danced out of the kitchen, chased by Honey, who complained loudly. "Come back, Tama-chan! We need those cookies for our customers!"

Tamaki stuffed two of the delicate baked goods in his mouth. "But I'm hungry!"

The two ran past the Hiro and the jumping Yuki, and both pairs stopped to stare at each other. Hikaru nodded again. "That's who he reminds me of."

Haruhi had to agree. "They're really alike."

Hikaru smirked. "Tall, blonde, and dumb." Haruhi gave him a look and he shrugged unashamedly.

Hiro and Tamaki stared at each other, introducing themselves and shaking hands. "Tamaki Suou."

"Hiro Anagawa."

"Pleasure meet you."

"Same here."

Yuki tried to take advantage of the distraction to take away Hiro's camera, but he pulled it out of reach just in time. "Come on, Hiro-kun! Give me that!"

"No! I'm going to take pictures of you in your dress, whether you like it or not."

"You know I don't like having my picture taken, and on top of that, never in a dress!"

"Which is why I'm keeping the camera."

Tamaki interrupted. "I hate to break this up, but if you don't mind, Yuki, the customers will be arriving soon. You might want to get in your uniform soon."

"Thank you, I will. And if _anyone_," She glared pointedly at Hiro. "Tries to take my picture, I will soundly clobber him."

Haruhi handed her the dress and she marched upstairs determinedly after getting directions to the dressing room.

Honey tried to skip after her, smiling mischievously. "I'll help you get dressed, Gato-san!"

Kaoru came out just in time to grab him by the collar, keeping him back. "Oh, no you don't. You're not helping anyone get dressed." He glared right into Honey's big, so-not-innocent eyes. "Especially not Hanagato-san."

Hiro pretended not to hear them, and smiled after her. "She looks like she's going off to beat someone up, or fight a war single-handedly."

"You take the pictures and I'll hide you," Tamaki said, grinning.

Hiro nodded enthusiastically. "That way you can take the brunt of her wrath."

"Wrath?" Tamaki's smile slipped.

"Yuki-chan really does not like having her picture taken. She's adamant about that. Violently so."

"On second thought, maybe you should stand in front and _I'll_ take the pictures."

"No way! I never want to be in the path of Yuki Hanagato's rage ever again. It's terrifying what she can do, even with organic pesticide."

"Organic pesticide?"

"My eyes burned for a week…"

"Uh, I really think we should switch."

Haruhi rolled her eyes from the position she had taken up by the stairs. She watched Hikaru place the tray on the coffee table, studying him curiously. A small smile kept slipping into the corners of his mouth, his eyes betraying that his mind was somewhere else. It was a pleasant contrast to his puzzling mood of the last few days, and Haruhi couldn't help but wonder if Yuki was—.

She was interrupted mid-sentence by a muttering from the stairwell. "… weirdest thing I've ever worn in my life. The skirt's so dang long… Nice color, though…"

Yuki stepped carefully down the stairs, making sure she didn't trip or do something else stupid. The last thing she needed was to look like an even bigger fool in this dress. Haruhi, the crazy blonde's wife, was waiting for her at the bottom, smiling approvingly. "That looks magnificent on you."

Yuki heard Hiro stop talking before she was him. He stared at her, as did everyone else. Hiro kept blinking like a surprised owl. "…Wow."

"What?" she asked, self-consciously. "Do I look stupid or something? Did I rip it? Is the bow not right?"

"No. You just look… good."

Yuki blinked before scowling at her employer fiercely. "Are you implying I don't look good all the time? I at least look better than SOME people, who wear orange Hawaiian shirts with blue Bermuda shorts."

Hikaru and Kaoru winced visibly, the former groaning as well. "Good grief, does he actually wear stuff like that?"

Yuki turned, nodding enthusiastically, her eyes shining. "It's horrendous. Finally, _someone_ who understands how awful that is."

Hikaru blushed and his heart gave a funny jerk in his chest. Yuki had already turned away to ask Haruhi about the shoes, but Hikaru still remembered her glance. It was as if she genuinely had appreciated the fact that he had agreed with her. Her whole-hearted expression had burned deep into his memory.

There was something about it… Something special…

'_L' is for the way you look at me…_

"Hikaru!"

Hikaru realized he was still sitting on the couch, and Tamaki was telling him something. "Yes?"

Tamaki pulled him up, straightening his jacket and tightening his tie for him. "Customers have arrived! Apparently, a group from a local high-school heard about us! There are quite a lot of girls, so we're going to need your help." He looked very serious. "You can't just sit on the couch daydreaming."

Hikaru reverted into business mode. "Are Kaoru and I doing the brotherly love routine?"

Tamaki winced. "Well, I'm not quite so sure that will go over well here. Perhaps a 'Handsome Devils Times Two' act?"

"You got it. I'll tell Kaoru."

The tall blonde in front of him looked immensely relieved. "Thank you. They're getting time tickets from Kyoya now, so it won't be long until they're in."

"We're charging them?"

"They don't have to pay until they're ready to leave. Like a restaurant."

"And we're the main course?"

"Actually," Tamaki said loftily. "We're the dessert."

"Good to know we're being compared to cream-filled pastries." Hikaru informed his twin of their new act, hoping his brother wouldn't be upset about the change. On the contrary, Kaoru looked happy about it. "This'll be a good chance to try something new. 'Handsome Devils', huh?" He laughed. "That means we get to be suave with the ladies."

"Like mafia gentlemen?"

The twins turned to Yuki. She jumped at their sudden movements. "Sorry, I couldn't help overhearing. So you're going to be like mafia gentlemen? You know, sophisticated bad boys?"

Kaoru nodded slowly, taking in the idea. "That's a good idea, Hanagato-san. This new routine is going to be a knock-out, Hikaru!"

Hikaru nodded. "Thank you, Hanagato-san."

Yuki smiled. "So if this is new, what did you used to do?"

Hikaru and his twin looked at each other. Yuki's smile slipped slightly. "What? What was it?"

"Brotherly Love."

They received a blank stare, until realization slowly crept up on her face. Yuki blushed furiously, looking down uncomfortably. "Oh… oh, I see…Well, um… uh…"

Hikaru saved her any more embarrassment by asking, "Where's Anagawa-san?"

She recovered as best she could. "Oh, Hiro-kun. He left a few minutes ago. You didn't see him leave?"

Hikaru recalled that he had been, as Tamaki-sama had put it, daydreaming. "Well, no."

She laughed. "That's hard to believe. He was making such a fuss about leaving. Teasing me about picking me up as if I was a child going into kindergarten for the first time. He kept snapping pictures at me with that abominable camera of his. Someone ought to take it away from him, he's a menace—."

"They're entering!" Tamaki called out, and Yuki and the twins scrambled to find places to sit. Yuki ended up on a small couch with Haruhi, who flashed an encouraging smile at her. Yuki tried to smile back, but the pounding of her heart was all she could think of, as the double doors opened from the foyer.

That, and her begonias, which she hoped Hiro-kun would remember to water.

###########

A/N: sorry about the extremely tardy update. things have been crazy for me lately.


	8. Chapter 8

"Squeeeeeeeeeee!"

Yuki jumped nearly a foot in the air at the enthusiastic shriek. She stared at the particular customer who was jumping up and down in excitement. In fact, the other customers were staring at the girl as well. She stopped abruptly, looking around sheepishly. "Sorry. I guess I'm just a little excited. I've never been to a host club before," She glanced at the male hosts shyly. "Or seen such _gorgeous_ guys before."

Tamaki, who was already standing, was unfazed. He was completely used to reactions like this by now. He extended his hand to the girl, speaking as if to the whole group, but still gazing deeply into the eyes of the girl whose hand he had taken. "Welcome to the Kusabana Host Club, ladies and gentlemen. We are your most humble servants, here to entertain you to your heart's desire with our excellent conversational talents, our exceptional tea-service, and," Here he raised the girl's hand to brush his lips slightly. "Our natural charm."

The young customer blushed to her ear-tips, almost swooning. Yuki leaned over to Haruhi to ask in a whisper, "He sure is getting into it, isn't he? Aren't you a little bit worried, being his wife and all?"

Haruhi smiled a small secretive smile. "Tamaki is always like this when he's hosting. It's nothing new, or special." She laughed slightly at the girl who was still red and reeling. "But don't tell the customers that."

Yuki was about to return the smile, when she noticed one of the three male customers watching her closely. She stiffened, sitting up straight and growing pink around the cheeks. A little frightened, she shot a nervous glance at Haruhi for help. "Suou-san, what do I do? He's looking at me!" she squeaked.

Not even bothering to look at the young man, Haruhi patted her hand comfortingly. "Relax, and give him a small smile. Maybe nod your head in acknowledgement. Don't worry; he's just a boy."

Yuki let go of some of her pent up breath, turning her head ever so slightly to look at the customer. He was still watching her, but this time she was prepared. She smiled— a small, shy smile that made her cheeks even pinker— but a smile nevertheless.

The young man looked startled a moment, before smiling back. His smile was broader, more open than hers, but it was friendly and warm, and Yuki felt calmer than she had before. One of the other male customers nudged his friend, winking at him, but the young man just gave him a look. He looked back at Yuki apologetically. She blushed a darker shade of pink, looking away quickly.

Haruhi was looking at her strangely, making Yuki uncomfortable. She straightened the skirt of her dress self-consciously, checking to see if she had wrinkled it. "What? Is something wrong? Did I do something?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Not at all. It's just… I've never seen anyone have a whole conversation just through looks and glances."

"We didn't… That is… I don't even know him!"

"Well, I think _he_ wants to know _you_."

"Suou-san!"

"…And this is Haruhi-san and Yuki-san. They are our only female hosts, but even between just the two of them, our male customers will be thoroughly entertained." Finished with the other introductions, Tamaki had finally come to the two girls on the sedan.

Yuki gave a small wave, but quickly put her hand down. They would think she was an idiot if she kept doing things like that. And she was sure she'd start sweating if she couldn't stop blushing soon.

Haruhi quickly took charge in Yuki's silence, standing and bowing respectfully. Yuki hastened to do the same. "We're very pleased to meet you. We hope our services will be entertaining and delightful to you."

Yuki felt as if she needed to say something. "I'm looking forward to getting to know you," she said, with another bow.

To her surprise, all three of the male customers blushed slightly. Haruhi looked at her, impressed, but at what, Yuki couldn't understand. She stammered, "Oh, I suppose, um, Haruhi-san and I had better get the tea now?"

Tamaki nodded. "Thank you, Yuki-san. That would be most gracious."

Yuki curtsied before she could stop herself. "It's my pleasure." The three young men blushed even harder, confusing her even more.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at the trio, feeling an odd impulse to growl. He watched them watch Yuki as she stumbled into the kitchen dazedly, followed by Haruhi, and felt a small pain in his chest grow. He couldn't place what it was, but he didn't like it.

"Hikaru-san, Kaoru-san? I believe these two young ladies would like to spend some time with you." Hikaru blinked, realizing that he had been staring at the closed kitchen door, long after the two young women had disappeared through it, and that Tamaki was talking to him now. Kaoru elbowed him, making sure he was paying attention.

Hikaru turned on the charm as if he was flipping a switch. "Good morning, my dears. To what do we owe the immense pleasure of your company today? Surely such beautiful women would be happier with one of the more charming and handsome hosts, instead of your humble servants."

The two girls giggled to each other. Pausing in her merriment, one of them fluttered her eyelashes in what she must have thought was a coquettish gesture. "Oh, my, what are you talking about? You're obviously the most handsome men in the whole room— in the whole world, if you ask me," she said.

Her friend agreed. "We've never seen such amazing boys as you two. It should be a crime for you to be this gorgeous," she said, giggling again.

Kaoru smiled, taking the hand of the nearest girl and leading her to the small couch that was to be their hosting station. "Come now, we aren't here to be flattered by pretty girls. Such things would go to our heads, wouldn't it, Hikaru?"

His twin nodded, taking the other girl's arm. "We're here to entertain you to our utmost capacities. Do with us what you will," he said, spreading his arms in an open gesture.

The girls went into another fit of the giggles. They introduced themselves as Anne Marie and Hayley through their laughing, taking care to note that they weren't sisters, but they were as close as any. Kaoru exclaimed that he would have thought that they were a fabulously famous pair of sisters he had seen once on television if they hadn't steered him in the right direction. This delighted them no end, but Hikaru couldn't help thinking, with dry amusement, that it seemed Kaoru was improvising. And quite badly.

The young lady sitting next Hikaru, Anne Marie, leaned against his arm, looking up at him adoringly. "Hikaru— do you mind if I call you that? I bet you'll never be able to guess my favorite hobby. It's not really what you'd expect, and I suppose it is a bit strange, but _I_ think it's _loads_ of fun."

Hikaru pretended to frown, looking very thoughtful indeed. "Hmm, let me think now… I know! You model for one of those big fashion companies in New York!"

Anne Marie laughed, hitting him playfully. "Oh, go on, you! There's no way a plain girl like me would even be able to get a job _sweeping floors_ in the modeling business."

"That's very untrue, Anne Marie! You're very beautiful!" Hikaru exclaimed with indignation.

"Well, it's nice if you to say so, but guess again."

"Um… you're an actress!"

"No."

Leaning in, Hayley whispered something to Kaoru, who smiled, nodding his head. Anne Marie mock scowled at her friend. "Hayley don't you _dare_ tell Hikaru what it is! He has to guess."

Hikaru sighed dramatically. "It's no use, Anne Marie. You'll just have to tell me; I'm just not smart enough to figure it out."

She giggled, managing to get it out. "I… fish!"

Hikaru sat up, looking at her in surprise. "As in, you put a rod with a line out and reel it back in and there's a fish?"

She nodded, smiling nervously. "Well, it's not _quite_ that simple, but, yes. It's not a very girly thing to do, I know— I bait my own hook and clean the fish and everything— but I've won several competitions in fishing, and I really enjoy it," she said.

Inwardly, Hikaru was a bit repulsed by the thought of gutting a fish, but on the outside he was the very picture of admiration. "I think it's absolutely wonderful! There's not many girls who would be self-assured enough to do something like that, without worrying about what other people think. Personally, I think it's marvelous that you fish, and that you're very good at it. To catch fish so well! _I _certainly can't do that!" This, unfortunately, was an untruth. He had many times enjoyed lazy afternoons spent on one of his family's boats, letting a few lines out. Of course, he had servants who cleaned any fish that were big enough to keep, but it was mostly catch and release. It was all for the pleasure and leisure.

As Anne Marie chattered on about her singular, prize-winning technique and the different competitions she had entered, Hikaru's mind, and eyes, wandered away from the conversation and across the room. On the sofa, across from the three young boys (after all, that's all they really were, Hikaru thought bitterly), and next to Haruhi, Yuki was smiling pleasantly, listening to whatever tripe the boys were spewing. Something about football, baseball, or some other ridiculous sport that involved a ball, and some nonsense about a stupid red truck, that the boy obviously thought was important. Hikaru rolled his eyes, thinking of the several, much nicer cars his family owned. No comparison, whatsoever.

Yuki nodded every once in a while in the conversation— the perfect host. She showed interest and laughed in all the right places, and it was becoming exceedingly obvious that the young men were showing a great deal of interest in her as well.

Hikaru sat up straighter as the one on the right, the same one who had been ogling Yuki earlier, said something that made her blush and Haruhi smile slightly. Hikaru's chest tightened for some strange reason.

That blush… it was beautiful, but he hated seeing it induced by a mere commoner. Yuki deserved much better than that ignoramus.

Hikaru wanted to stare at himself in shock. Why was he getting so upset when Yuki was just doing her job and _pretending_ (he hoped) to be interested in this stranger? And why was he using big words? Who said _ignoramus_ anymore?

"…and it's a lot easier if you buy the right lure, though I prefer to make mine, Hikaru. It's so much better if you… "

Hikaru had a faint notion that someone was talking to him, but it didn't matter. It was as if the whole room, the whole world, had disappeared, and all that was left was Yuki. Sitting perfectly on the couch, drinking tea like royalty, talking about flowers as if they made the world go round (flowers…?), perfect Yuki. Hikaru smiled, loving they way her eyes lit up as she talked animatedly about her begonias— or petunias, or daisies, or daylilies. It didn't matter. As long as that spark remained in her eyes.

She poured some more tea into the cup of one of her customers, who thanked her warmly (a little too warmly in Hikaru's opinion), but Hikaru didn't see the boy. He could only see— only _wanted_ to see— Yuki, and only Yuki…

'_O' is for the only one I see…_

"AHEM, _Hikaru_." Kaoru was talking to him.

Kaoru was talking to him and the girls were staring at him. Hikaru had the good grace to blush. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I was just thinking about what you said. Very fascinating. What were you saying, Anne Marie, about the difference between fly-fishing and regular fishing?"

Kaoru was impressed that his brother had somehow been able to keep up with the conversation through his reverie. To his immense relief, Anne Marie only gave Hikaru a shrug and went back to her narrative of the time she went fly-fishing with her uncle, and, thankfully, his twin paid real attention this time.

Hikaru wasn't the only one who could listen and think at the same time. While Hayley asked him about his opinion on a career as a ballet dancer, and while he dutifully answered, oozing "mafia-gentleman" charm, he was also contemplating his brother's strange behavior.

No matter how well his twin had covered it up, Kaoru had seen exactly where he had been staring at the whole time. In Yuki Hanagato's direction. It was true, she was fairly attractive, but what had captivated Hikaru so fully that he had been totally mesmerized? It was complete mystery to Kaoru.

… But not to Haruhi.

Not to the ever-observant Haruhi.

Not at all…

Of course, Yuki had no idea what was going on beside and around her. Or even in front of her. She was happily educating her customers on plants— particularly flowers—, oblivious to the attentiveness of her customers, who were by now hanging on her every word and movement.

Some people have the great fortune to be blissfully ignorant.

Or just blissfully interested in flowers.


	9. Chapter 9

Yuki smiled, even as the last of the customers left, five hours later. "Come back soon!" As soon as they were out the door, though, she collapsed onto one of the couches, saying, "Oh my… that was more tiring than I thought it would be."

Haruhi smiled, pouring some life-giving liquid into a flowery teacup for her. "Here, have some tea and you'll feel better." In addition to their original customers, several more parties had come during the past five hours; making the total of male customers they had entertained seven.

Hikaru wolfed down a few scones as he lounged on the sofa, with his blazer hanging over the back cushion. He'd taken it off halfway through their session because it looked more devilish. And it was making him warm. "I thought they'd never leave! This suave and sophisticated stuff is a lot harder than it seems." He and Kaoru had entertained a total of eight girls.

His twin smirked. "Because being only slightly more empty-headed than usual is sooo difficult."

"Watch it. You were my partner in crime, don't forget. Or maybe I should say 'partner in torture'. Those girls are sillier than some of the bobble-heads back home! They go on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on—."

Kaoru rolled his eyes, cutting him off. "Like you?"

Hikaru ignored the remark, going on and on, and on—. "They never stopped talking and giggling! If they weren't doing one, they were doing the other."

Honey dug into his fresh plate of cake with vigor, even though he'd had quite a few pieces already. "I don't know, Hika-chan. I peeked over every once in a while, and it looked to me like you were doing a lot of talking yourself."

He shrugged. "The customers expect us to talk a lot. Especially since it's part of our new act."

Honey stared wide-eyed at him. "New act? You're not doing your Brotherly Love act anymore?"

Across the room, Yuki blushed.

The little blonde went on. "But you were both so good at it! You and Kaoru-chan had it down to a tea!"

Kyoya shook his head, not looking up from his clipboard. "That's a 't', Honey."

"Are you sure? Tea sounds more delicious." Forking another bite of fluffy dessert into his mouth, he shrugged, speaking through a mouthful of cake. "Anyways, you had all the girls back at Ouran convinced you were androgynous gods or something. They practically got nosebleeds every time you two went at it."

Haruhi tried to hide a smile. "Honey, you're spraying crumbs."

Mori dutifully wiped up the yellow crumbs, while Honey attempted to help, ending up making more of a mess. "I think the best part of your act was when one of you comforted the other in a moment of weakness. When you wrapped your arms around one another, you could almost see the shōjo sparkles floating around you."

Yuki's eyes went wide, and she stared down at her lap in embarrassment. Haruhi noticed, patting her hand. "It's alright, Hanagato-san. Remember, it was just an act."

"I'm _so_ glad I wasn't there to see all that," Yuki muttered.

Haruhi laughed. "I thought they were weirdos the first time I saw it," she said, ignoring the twins' looks of shock. "I just tried not to notice their strangeness. Unfortunately it didn't work."

"Hey, Tamaki was the biggest weirdo of us all," Hikaru protested.

"Yes, it's true! I was an overenthusiastic oddball, almost scaring off poor Haruhi on our first meeting!" Tamaki agreed.

"You say that like you're proud of it," Kaoru and Hikaru said.

"Ah, for the days of my youth!" Tamaki said, a hand on his chest, the other extended.

Without looking up, Kyoya ducked to avoid being laid low by Tamaki's wildly gesturing arm. "You sound like an old man."

Tamaki slumped, glaring at the Shadow King. "Low blood pressure Demon Lord…" he pouted.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Yuki shot Haruhi a curious glance. "Low blood pressure… Demon Lord?"

"Let's just say you don't want to catch Kyoya when he's just waking up," was all Haruhi would say.

"Yeah, Kyo-chan is scary in the mornings!" Honey thought about it a moment before adding, "Actually, he's scary a lot of the time." He cheerfully ignored Kyoya's Death Glare. "So, Yuki! Where do you live?"

"Honey, that's not very polite," Kyoya commented without much conviction.

Yuki quickly answered, "Oh, no, no. It's fine. I actually don't live too far from the flower shop, in a little apartment building. Well," she amended. "Actually it's more like a little boarding house. My landlady is a little old woman who rents out rooms to fund her knick-knack habit. It's amazing how much those little bobbles cost— I know," she said ruefully. "She sat me down one time and told me about every single one of her collection."

Hikaru groaned. "Sounds tedious."

"It was, but I could see it meant a lot to her. She doesn't have any children or relatives, so I guess this is all she's got. Sometimes, at Christmas and her birthday, I get her little flower-shaped knick-knacks. She practically has a little porcelain garden in a corner of her living room now." Yuki laughed. "She even put some of her gnome figurines there to guard them."

Hikaru immediately regretted his comment.

"You must really like flowers, Hanagato-san," Kaoru said.

She nodded. "Oh, I do. That's why the job at Hiro's was perfect for me. I was surrounded by them! Hiro likes to say I don't just have a green thumb— I must have been born a garden fairy, or something like that. Silly, huh?"

Hikaru wanted to say, _Not as silly as you think_.

"Did you major in botany when you were in college?" Tamaki asked.

Yuki stared at him, then let out a giggle, which turned into a doubled-over laugh, which confused her fellow host club members. Tamaki smiled, despite being completely clueless. "What— what did I say?"

Yuki tried to contain her laughter. "Haha… Oh, my… Do I— do I really look that old? Oh dear… heehee!"

Kaoru looked at Haruhi. "I don't get it."

Yuki caught her breath, saying, "I'm not a college graduate yet."

Tamaki nodded. "Oh, I see. You're still at university."

"No! I just graduated from high school!"

"HUH?" It was a unanimous response.

Yuki giggled at their shocked faces. "Wow, I knew people said I looked older than my age, but I didn't know I looked that old. You guys really thought I was done with college?"

"You— you mean— you're only eighteen?" Hikaru gasped out.

"I just turned seventeen. I skipped a grade back in middle school."

Haruhi was the first to recover from her initial and secondary shock. "Well, you're very mature, dear."

"What are you doing living on your own?" was the eloquent response Hikaru came up with.

"I'm not completely on my own," Yuki protested meekly. "My landlady's always there."

"Yeah, because a little old lady is going to be plenty of protection from intruders," Hikaru said sarcastically.

She glared at him, the first time she had done so to any of the host club members. Yuki got up, marching across to where he was sitting. Leaning close to him, she poked him squarely on the nose, saying, "Hey. Be nice." Without another word, she picked up the tea set and a leftover tray of cookies, taking them through the kitchen doors.

Kaoru stared after her, before turning to stare at his twin. Hikaru was looking cross-eyed at his nose in confused shock.

Haruhi and Kyoya both smiled amusedly.

Honey crawled over the table and experimentally poked Hikaru in the same spot Yuki had. Hikaru snapped out of it, grabbing the little blonde by the collar. "_Hey!_ What do you think you're doing?"

Honey shrugged. "Seeing if that was your 'off' button."

Mori retrieved his cousin from Hikaru's grasp. "Hikaru doesn't have an off button, Mitsukuni," he said, in one of his more loquacious moments.

"Yeah, I'm not a robot," Hikaru grumbled.

"Not with that temper you're not," Kaoru said.

Hikaru addressed Kyoya, but not before glaring at his brother. "Are we done for the day?" he asked impatiently.

Kyoya nodded. "Yes."

"Good, I'm outta here," Hikaru said, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door.

"But you haven't changed out of your uniform," Kaoru called out to him, hoping his careless twin wouldn't wrinkle or smudge his design.

"I'll change as soon as I get back to the apartment."

Haruhi winced as he slammed the door after him. She looked at Kaoru questioningly. "Hikaru was never like this when we were at Ouran…"

He shrugged, not wanting to give anything away. "Must be an off day for him."

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hikaru stood outside the host club a few minutes before actually leaving. He stared at the shop across the square— _The Anagawa Flower Shop_. For a split second, he had the sudden urge to go over and buy a whole basket of flowers. Fortunately, it left him, because the kind of basket he had been thinking of had been unusually large, and since his pockets that day were unusually empty, he wouldn't have been able to buy Yuki's flowers.

Er, his flowers.

_The Anagawa Flower Shop_ flowers.

_Ok, I need to leave now_, he thought, and set off.

He thought about taking a taxi, but decided against it. The day's events called for random strolling. He went past buildings, houses, neighborhoods, and even a little kindergarten, all without realizing it.

His random strolling eventually brought him to a small farmer's market on the east side of the small town. In fact, he was standing right in the middle of all the stalls and carts, the farmers and the buyers, before he even realized he had come so far from the host club.

"FRESH VE—GE—TA—BLES! HALF OFF!" Hikaru jumped as one of the many produce hawkers yelled out his merchandise right in his ear. He was swept away with the moving, bustling crowd around him, in no particular direction. Several times his toes were stepped on (all accidents, of course) and to avoid bumping anyone, he practically had to twirl around in a dizzying zigzag. Soon, he wasn't anywhere near where he had started his mad journey through the market. He was standing a few feet away from a strange, flat building with an open-air entrance, leading to more of the market inside.

Just Hikaru was feeling like screaming in frustration and shocking, (probably terrifying) everyone, his eye was caught by a big, floppy, yellow sun-hat. It stood out like parrot among pigeons in the commonly hats and bare heads of the farmer's market people, bobbing here and there as it expertly made its way through the crowd.

It was an utterly ridiculous notion, but Hikaru found himself following the brightly-colored thing, because of its total out-of-place-ness. One minute he was following it towards a few striped awnings, and the next thing he knew, it was gone. Hikaru panicked just a little, heading for the spot he'd seen it disappear.

He caught sight of it just before he reached it. The owner of the hat had knelt down to inspect a lower cart that held oranges. It was a woman, wearing a man's blue dress shirt with no sleeves and khaki shorts, with sandals that snaked up her delicate ankles. The hat itself, on closer inspection, had a thin white ribbon around the base of the crown.

The woman, who, as far as Hikaru could tell, was young, chatted with the seller, smelling the citrus fruit and exclaiming over the heavenly scent. Hikaru almost smiled at her ecstatic tones as she saw the price. The woman laughed as she pretended to whisper something about top secret fruit to the farmer, who laughed as well. The woman looked around in mock secrecy as she pulled out her wallet to pay, giving Hikaru a good look at her face.

Hikaru's smile froze on his face.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I feel like I'm stealing these, Mr. Hanson," Yuki said, handing him the money.

The older man chuckled. "Oh, no, not at all. It's not your fault I've just got the best prices in town."

"Well," she said, smiling as she took out her cotton produce bag, which was woven like a net with fabric handles. "You won't see me complaining."

She was about pick out her oranges when she happened to glance to her right.

She froze, her hand hovering above a delicious-looking orange.


	10. Chapter 10

"Yuki?" Mr. Hanson peered at her. "Is something the matter?"

"Hmm?" She turned back to the orange-seller. "Oh, right! I need to pick out my oranges!" Ignoring the fact that she had just seen the same guy she had poked in the nose (very rudely, in her opinion) only half an hour ago, she did her best to concentrate on picking the best oranges of the bunch. It wasn't hard— they were all good!

"I'm surprised they're not all gone yet," Yuki said, putting them one by one in her produce bag.

"We had a lot of oranges in the orchard this time. I just hope we have the same luck next time," Mr. Hanson laughed.

"I do too; I'll be sure to be back for more!" She walked away happily, after thanking Mr. Hanson and asking about his wife, on the lookout for more deals. Instead, she got an eyeful of Hikaru— right in front of her.

"Doing a little shopping?" he asked snidely, still a little annoyed by their last encounter.

Yuki almost wished Hiro was there to save her. "Um, yes…" she answered meekly, when her crazy boss didn't pop up.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to be all by yourself?" None of his earlier attitude was gone, and his question didn't really sound sincere.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to be talking with such insincerity? You might drown in all the sarcasm you're dripping."

Both Hikaru and Yuki blinked at her biting reply. "Uh, I… uh, ah…" Hikaru stammered.

He was about to apologize, but Yuki beat him to it. "I'm sorry; that was mean of me. I just don't know what happened."

He recovered himself enough to say, "Yeah, it was pretty horrible of you. What's with your attitude?"

Yuki frowned— the bitter edge in his voice was back, and she didn't like it. "I don't know; what's with yours, Mr. Teenage-Hormones?"

"What? Hey! I'm not a teenager. I happen to be twenty."

"Yeah, well, you act like you're two," she said, looking away dismissively.

Hikaru was just a _little_ outraged. "Hey, you can't talk to me like that, I'm from the—!"

"Ooh! Mushrooms!" Yuki dashed off, leaving him standing in the middle of the crowd.

Hikaru was left blinking dazedly. "I believe that's what's called an epic fail," he finally said, heading off in the direction Yuki had taken. She was chatting it up with a little old mushroom lady, already finished with her lightning-fast purchase.

"These are exceptional, Wilma! You finally figured out the perfect moisture, didn't you?"

"Well," the wrinkled woman in a pink and purple tie-dyed muumuu said. "Not to brag, but I spent three months, non-stop, working on figuring it out. I almost forgot market day several times."

"Oh, that's right. One time you sent your grandson. He was very nice, and terribly polite." Yuki saw Hikaru not to far away and grimaced. "Unlike some young men nowadays."

Wilma wasn't fooled by Yuki's attempt at generalizing. "Is that man yours? He's so handsome! Isn't he a bit old for you, though?"

Yuki blushed, getting flustered and almost dropping the little container of mushrooms she was holding. "Wilma! He's not mine! He's kind of rude, and he flirts with girls my age all day— and older, I suppose. And yes! He's way too old for me!"

"You make him sound like an old geezer, sweetie. What, he can't be much more than a few years older than you?"

"Three years, Wilma. Three years older."

"You say that like it's thirty, not three. Oh, looks like he's coming over," Yuki panicked at this. Wilma just chuckled. "Why don't you introduce me to him?"

"Because I don't want to!" she hissed.

"Don't want to what?"

Yuki squeaked. He was right behind her.

Hikaru had heard most of the conversation and had even heard what she didn't want to do, but he pretended he hadn't. Time to give Miss Difficult-Bunch-of-Flowers a hard time.

"Young man, have you come to buy some of my mushrooms, or to stalk poor Yuki?" Despite all her teasing, Wilma was completely on Yuki's side, no matter how cute the boy was.

Hikaru discreetly slipped his hand in his pocket, trying to see how much he had. Bingo. "Why, it just so happens I've come to buy mushrooms. And aren't theses just the most beautiful you've ever seen. I was just thinking how nice it would be to have mushrooms with dinner tonight. I'll take two containers of your excellent produce, please," he said pleasantly.

Yuki stared at him as he paid. So he knew how to play the old women as well as the young.

"Now pick your poison and be off," Wilma said to Hikaru, making shooing motions with her hands.

"Hmm," Hikaru said, pretending to be conflicted. "I'm not really experienced at choosing mushrooms. In fact, I've never done it before." He looked hopefully at the old woman. "Do you think you could help me, since you're the expert here?"

"Well, yes, I suppose so," Wilma looked questioningly at Yuki, who sighed, rolling her eyes and nodding reluctantly. "Sure. I'll help you."

Yuki tuned out most of what was said after that. It was a mix of sweet talking, most of which she didn't understand (and what she did was pretty disgusting), and mushroom jargon, which she fully understood since Wilma had taught her everything she knew about mushrooms.

When he finally finished, Wilma whispered to Yuki, "He's not as bad as you made him out to be." Yuki groaned, but her older friend added, "But he's too smooth. You'll have to work on this one before he's ready."

"You make him sound like a car."

"Cars are refered to as _she_, Miss Smarty-pants."

"Whatever you say, Momma Muumuu."

Hikaru flashed a brilliant, perky smile, only hearing the last few sentences. "Do I get a nick-name?"

Wilma shrugged. "You can have Fancy Frog."

Hikaru's eye twitched. "Ah, no thanks."

"Well," Yuki said. "I'll see you later, Wilma. Take care!"

Wilma waved as Yuki walked away. "Take care, Yuki!"

Hikaru was following Yuki, and they both jumped when they heard Momma Muumuu yell, "And teach that boy how to sweet-talk the right way!"

"Uh, eh-heh…" Hikaru trailed off, giving Yuki a sheepish grin.

"Are you going to keep following me?"

"Um, yes? Maybe? I'm a little bit… well… lost. I have no idea where I am right now."

This elicited a sympathetic look. "Your first time in a farmer's market? It can be a little confusing, I guess." She smiled at the hustle and bustle around her. "But once you get used to it, it's really a great experience. There's just something really honest and down-to-earth about it all." Yuki seemed to remember that he was there. "Oh, yeah, where do you need to go? I know this place like the back of my hand."

"Umm, the exit?" Hikaru said, feeling a little uncomfortable after her open statement.

Yuki blinked. "Oh. Ok, I know the way. Just follow me," Without any further ado, she made her way expertly through the crowd.

Hikaru tried to stay close behind her, but every once in a while, he'd panic, thinking for a moment that he'd lost her. Yuki looked back now and then, but for the most part, she forged ahead trying not to think about who was behind her.

She stopped suddenly, and Hikaru had a chance to catch up. "Oh, yeah! I forgot to ask! What'd you come to the market for?"

Hikaru sighed as she started again. "I actually didn't come on purpose."

Yuki looked back quizzically. "How could you not come on purpose?"

"I sort of walked in… without knowing it." Seeing Yuki trying to keep from laughing, he quickly added, "I was thinking! I just didn't see where I was going, ok?"

"That's some deep think-walking," Yuki said, giggling slightly.

Hikaru shoved his hands in his pockets. Yuki wanted to laugh again. He looked so out of place, still in his host club uniform, carrying his fancy blazer under his arm and the two containers of mushrooms squished right next to it. "Yeah, it was. I don't normally do that a lot." That was a lie. Nowadays, it seemed like he was deep in thought all the time.

"I didn't think you normally _thought_ at all."

It took him a few moments before he realized what she was saying. His head shot up. "You know, you can be pretty mean when you want to."

Yuki sighed. "I know. I'm not usually this horrible. It's only when I get stressed does it get bad. It's just kind of my way of venting a little. I'm sorry you're my victim today."

"What are you stressed about?" Hikaru asked in surprise.

She shrugged. "My job. Being a host. Just everyday stuff accumulating into one big worry. Well, here's the exit."

Hikaru persisted. "Anagawa-san seems like a pretty laid-back guy. How can your job be stressful?"

"Well, that's the point. He's really laid-back. I kind of run the shop."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess— well, it's like, whenever I ask him about something or ask what I should do, he says it doesn't matter, just to do whatever. So I end up making all the decisions— even the important ones. And I have to contact all the people we do business with, and organize all sorts of stuff, because he'll forget, even if I remind him."

"That's a lot for one person," Hikaru said, his eyebrows wrinkling in concern.

Yuki shrugged again. "Yeah, but I manage. Um, here's the exit."

"But hosting's fun, right?"

"Maybe for you. I'm not used to being watched for hours and hours, talking and serving people, answering embarrassing questions—."

"Those punks asked you embarrassing questions?" Hikaru bristled.

Yuki hurried to amend her statement. "No, no! Not really— just little things I didn't know how to answer. It was more embarrassing because I didn't know the right thing to say."

"Oh."

Yuki poked him in the arm. "Hey. This is the way out," She gestured the sidewalk, which was finally in sight. "You know, the exit? Escape? The portal to the outside world?"

Hikaru nodded, not realizing she was making fun of his lack of focus. "Oh, right. Thanks for helping me out of this jungle."

"Yeah, it is a little like a forest in here," Yuki said glancing at a slightly overgrown house-plant stall. "See ya later."

"Well, bye," Hikaru said awkwardly, making himself meet her eyes. He frowned. She wasn't even paying attention. Instead she was looking right past him, over his shoulder and beyond. Puzzled, he turned to see what she was staring at.

He felt her dash past him as he turned, felt the wind between them. All he could do was watch in what felt like slow-motion.

Yuki had felt like something was going to happen as soon as she saw the little kitten behind Hikaru and the wobbly fruit cart coming towards them. It only took a split second after the farmer lost a hold of the handles, and the cart skidded quickly down the small incline straight towards the unaware kitten for her to decide what she had to do.

Making a mad dash at the small white cat, she scooped it up and rolled, shutting her eyes tightly and thinking, _Gee, I hope this actually works. That would kind of suck if I died._

_-'V' is…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Very, very… extraordinary…._

Air whooshed past Yuki's right ear as the cart passed. She heard the crash of the cart hitting some unlucky farmer's stall, but she didn't move from her curled up position on the sidewalk. She felt a hand on her shoulder and heard the little cat's mewls for release, but she didn't dare move.

"Yuki! Hey, Yuki! Are you ok? Hey! _Yuki!_"

She opened her eyes to see Hikaru kneeling next to her, shaking her shoulders. She blinked owlishly. "What?"

Hikaru let out a huge breath in relief. He'd been holding it the entire time. "Oh, thank God you're alright." New panic hit him. "You're not hurt, are you? Is that why you're still on the ground?"

Yuki shook her head, sitting up slowly. "No, no, I'm fine." She suddenly remembered the whole reason she had leapt in front of the cart in the first place. She glanced down. The little white kitten was still firmly in her grasp, but mewed and scratched at her in an obvious attempt to get away. "Hey, little kitty. Are you ok?" Recognition dawned on her. "Hey, wait a minute. You're that little cat that used to come by the shop for food—."

"Yuki! What's the matter with you?"

The cat and the girl looked up. Kaoru was running towards them, his breath ragged. When he reached them, he bent double, only able to get his words out in puffs. "I'm… sorry… Hikaru… I only opened… the door for… for a second… She… she got away from me…" He glared at the kitten. "Yuki! You… naughty thing…!"

Yuki (the girl) looked startled. "Who, me?"

"No, no," Hikaru said quickly. "He means the cat!"

"This cat?" Yuki (the girl) held up Yuki (the cat) in surprise.

"Um, yes. That cat," he said unable to keep the awkwardness of embarrassment out of his voice.

"Sooo…" She looked from one twin to the other. "Her name's Yuki too…?" She glanced down at the kitten, who almost seemed to shrug in indifference.

"Yeah," Kaoru said, with a mischievous smile that danced in his eyes and in his voice. "Yuki, meet Yuki!"

Hikaru glared at his younger twin. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Immensely."

"She's awfully cute, isn't she?" Yuki said, in attempt to dispel some of the tension between the siblings. "You know, she used to come around the flower shop all the time, looking for food and treats, and rubbings. I didn't know she belonged to anyone."

"Hikaru only adopted her recently," Kaoru said, dodging the swipe Hikaru took at his head.

Yuki nodded. "That would explain why she hasn't been coming around lately. For a little while there, I was kinda worried about her," she laughed.

Kaoru grinned. "You might still need to worry."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing!" Kaoru winced in pain as Hikaru pulled hard on his ear.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a cat named Yuki?"

Kaoru opened his mouth to say something, but Hikaru answered first. "It was irrelevant."

Yuki raised an eyebrow at him. "I share a name with a cat that you happen to own. That's hardly 'irrelevant'." She made the quote un-quote gesture with her fingers, which allowed Yuki (the cat) get away at last.

"He was just embarrassed," Kaoru said cheerfully.

Hikaru ground his teeth at his brother. "Now you die." He was stopped by Yuki (the cat) rubbing up against his leg and the loud purr that emitted from deep within her throat.

"Oh, how sweet!" Yuki said with a certain wicked pleasure.

Hikaru's face burned. "Aw, Yuki do you really have to plaster yourself all over me like that?" Yuki (the girl) giggled, and he was almost sure he heard a laugh somewhere in Yuki (the cat)'s purr. "Not you! I didn't mean you, uh, Hanagato-san."

"Of course not," she said with a laugh. "You would never be so impertinent as to use my first name." She winked at Kaoru. "Unless, of course, you thought I was hurt after diving in front of a produce cart."

Hikaru spluttered and Kaoru said with mock incredulity, "Did he, now?" He turned to raise his eyebrows at his twin in mock horror. "I am appalled at your manners— or, I should say, lack thereof— Young Hikaru."

His twin snorted. "'Young Hikaru'? You sound like our old butler."

"That is the point, young master."

Yuki stared openly. "You have a butler?"

"Actually he's our family butler. He's back in Japan at the mansion—."

"Ok!" Hikaru cut him off. He scooped up Yuki with one arm, where she dangled precariously, and grabbed his younger brother by the back of the neck. "Alrighty then! We're leaving. Thank you and goodbye, Hanagato—."

"But I'd like to hear about the butler."

"I wanna tell her about the butler!"

"Mrowr!"

Hikaru shook his head adamantly. "No, no— no time for that. We have to be going. NOW," he gritted out to his brother.

"Oh, well."

"Awwww….."

"MROWR!"

"Hikaru," Yuki scolded him. "You can't hold a cat like that! She'll feel like she's in danger if you don't give her support when you hold her."

Kaoru sniggered. "She is in danger."

"You've got to make her feel safe," Yuki said and rearranged Yuki so that she wasn't in danger from falling anymore. Her fingers brushed Hikaru's arm, and a tingle went up his spine from the gentle gesture. It took a great deal of effort to keep a blush from crawling up his face.

"Yeah," Kaoru said with a roguish wink. "Girls like to feel safe." He elbowed his brother, and the jostle elicited a panicked mew from Yuki (the cat).

"Yeah," Hikaru agreed, in control of the red- index of his face by now. He turned on Yuki (the girl) and scowled. "So if girls like to feel safe, how come you jumped in front of the cart, which was NOT safe?"

Yuki shrugged lightly. "I'm not a normal girl," she said as she started to walk off.

_Got that right,_ Hikaru thought dryly.

"Besides," she added. "Aren't you at least glad I saved Yuki?" She turned and smiled an impish smile. "When you two _boys_ could not?"

Hikaru spluttered (he seemed to be doing the a lot lately) at her receding back. Kaoru was looking at him in a strange way. "What?" Hikaru snapped. "What are you looking at?"

His younger twin shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Come on," Hikaru grumbled. "Let's get Yuki— stop laughing, you idiot! I mean the cat!— back to the apartment."

%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Ugh! Where is my _bag_!" Yuki rummaged under papers and jackets. She had her keys, but not the bag.

She had her wallet, but not the bag.

She had her shoes on (something she only forgot once, but she'd always double-checked after that embarrassing day), but no bag to be seen.

Geraldine, her landlady, peered through the open door to her room. "Need any help, honey?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Thanks for asking though," Yuki said as she searched under the bed.

"Why, isn't this your bag, here on the doorknob? It's very soft." The wispy senior citizen in giant glasses fondled the patchwork fabric of Yuki's favorite bag.

"YES!" Yuki exclaimed, startling the older woman a little. "Oh, thank you, Geraldine! You're amazing! Oh, you just saved my life!" She hugged her landlady and took the bag she handed her. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

Geraldine smiled and patted the girl's back. "Any time, sweetie."

Yuki waved as she ran out the door, calling back, "When I get home tonight, I'm making you a whole pot of dumplings! You're the best, Geraldine!" her voice faded after her.

The little woman blinked behind her thick lenses. "Hmm, dumplings will be nice. Ooh! I'll make some macaroni to go with 'em!"

Yuki raced out the front door of the small house and down the street, was almost run over twice, made three male drivers almost crash, and startled at least seven poor squirrels that needed therapy for years afterwards. Her feet slapped the pavement in a fast-paced rhythm that matched the pounding of her own heart. She glanced at her watch. "Oh, no! I'm _late, late, __**late**__!_"

By the time she made it to the shop, her breath felt painful in her lungs and in her throat. She was forced to rest with her hands on her knees for a few minutes in order to regain what was considered a normal human pulse.

She looked at her watch again and groaned. "All that running and I'm still late." She smoothed her hair out, checking it in the reflection the shop window gave her.

Pink and cream caught the corner of her left eye. "Hm. Looks like Hiro's been flower-arranging." She added under her breath, "That's a first."

She squatted down to study the wicker baskets and their contents. The mix was very good. Not too much cream color that the pink was swallowed up and not too much of the light pink color that the white was staring out baldly.

She smiled. He'd used cream Gerber daisies and pink roses. Most people would have used just one kind or the other, but he'd managed to use both.

Her grin broadened and she nodded appreciatively. It looked good.

That made her laugh. Looked like those florist conventions were paying off. He'd managed to arrange something decent.

There was only one thing that she'd have changed if it had been her. The wicker baskets looked very plain holding the beautiful beauties. Lace lining would be a nice touch, with a little of it peeking out.

And she'd move them a little more to the left.

They were crowding the door.

She straightened the baskets and then herself, checking her appearance one more time in the window and thinking about the tasks ahead. They'd just gotten a new shipment of hanging plant pots in a bright array of cute colors, and she was sure Hiro would have them scattered all over the place by now. She'd have to gather them up and put them away.

Maybe on a high shelf where he couldn't reach them?

Brushing her bangs out of her eyes, she finally focused a bit on what lay beyond the window and gasped in shock.

She grabbed the door handle and yanked it open.

"Oh, my bluebell-morning-glories from heaven above! Oh, God!

"Hiro!"


	12. Chapter 12

"Hiro! What's going on here?" Yuki asked in shock.

The flower shop owner popped up from behind the front counter. "Yes?"

Yuki gestured to her surroundings. "What is this? Why is it so… so…?" She searched for the right word. "Not messy?"

"Ah. Yes." Hiro straightened his apron proudly. "I shelved the new hanging pot planters, displaying a few from the ceiling, as you can see." He pointed up.

Yuki blinked at the pots clustered in a color coordinated triangle. "Yes… I see that."

Hiro continued, "Then I watered the plants, and gave the correct ones their organic fertilizer— which, by the way, stinks pretty badly."

"That's because it's manure."

"Ah. Then using my hands was a bad idea."

"Very bad idea."

"Good to know. Anyways, I came up with a new scheme for the outside display— I'm thinking tiger lilies and yellow orchids. I contacted Brad for the orchids." He paused and looked around the room. "I cleaned up a little, but that's about it."

"You _cleaned up_? As in, with a _broom_?" She pretended to sweep with an imaginary broom. "And wipes?" She waved her hands in the air.

"Yes, yes, with a broom and wipes," Hiro mimicked her motions. "Where are you going with this?"

"You never clean up!"

"I did today."

"Yeah, and why is that, again?" she asked with an accusatory tone in her voice. Her eyes widened with fear. "You didn't burn something again, did you? Or melt something with chemical fertilizer?" Panic seized her. "Oh, no! The flowers! What did you do to the flowers?"

Hiro stopped her from running to check every flower in the shop. He put his hands on her shoulders. "The flowers are fine. Everything's fine. Oh, and I'm giving you a raise."

Yuki pulled away. "Alright," she said as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Who are you and what have you done with Hiro-kun? Are you his long lost evil twin brother? I wouldn't be surprised if he had a twin and didn't tell me. Ha, I wouldn't be surprised if _he_ was the evil twin."

Hiro blew out a frustrated breath. "Yuki, I'm not a twin, or an evil twin. It's me, Hiro."

"You're not acting like Hiro-kun!"

"That's because I'm reformed. I'm more serious now."

Yuki stared at him. "Serious?"

He nodded. "I've been shirking my duties as the owner of this shop and your boss. But that's gonna change. No more coffee breaks and shorter lunch hours!" he said in a loud voice. He chuckled behind his hand. "… I've always wanted to say that…"

Yuki rubbed her temples. Only eight in the morning and she already had a headache. That had to be a record. "Hiro-kun, what's going on? I don't understand any of this!"

For the second time that day, he looked completely serious. "Yuki-chan, I haven't been a responsible boss. I've been letting you do all the work and make all the decisions, most of which _I_ should be doing. It's not fair to you. I was too passive and lazy, and you ended up doing everything I was supposed to do, as well as your regular duties. I'm really sorry, Yuki-chan. It won't happen anymore." He bowed to her in a very, very humble and apologetic way.

Yuki flapped about as she motioned to him to straighten. "No, no, no. Get up! Get up! Stop bowing, Hiro-kun. …this is so embarrassing… don't bow!"

He complied, but asked, "Will you forgive me, Yuki-chan, for being such an awful boss?"

"Yes, yes! I'm glad you've… what was the word you used? Reformed! I'm glad you've reformed, but we need to open the shop now, and it's at least three minutes past our usual opening time!" She turned to flip the _Closed_ sign to _Open_, but Hiro was already there.

He smiled. "I'll do this. You… just stand there and look pretty for the customers."

"What?"

"I said go into the back room and have some coffee. You look like you need it."

"Hey! ….And I don't think that's what you said, but I'll let it slide." She was almost in the break room when she turned and asked with a mischievous smile, "Now, what did you say about a raise? 

%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hey, Kaoru. Look at this."

"Hmm?" Kaoru looked up from his morning newspaper.

Hikaru pointed at something his twin couldn't see over the couch. Kaoru rolled his eyes. "Whatever it is, bring it over here so I can see. I'm eating breakfast."

"I can't bring it over. It'll ruin the effect."

"What effect?"

"Yuki's overpowering cuteness."

Kaoru grinned at his brother. "Which one, the cat or the _girl_?"

Hikaru glared darkly. "Not. Funny."

"It was very funny."

"Would you just come over here! I want you to see her before she moves and messes up the Lolita effect."

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow. "Lolita? This I gotta see." He left his half-finished plate of western-style bacon and eggs to see what his half-witted brother had done to the poor kitten.

Yuki (the cat) had been placed in the middle of the floor on a tiny pedestal. She was dressed in a small, cream-colored dress with lots of frilly bows, and a teeny tiny top hat and parasol. On the small ribbon that attached the hat around her little kitty head, there was a pink, taffeta rose. Yuki was frozen in terror.

Kaoru stared. Minutes seemed to tick by.

"Sooo… What do you think?" Hikaru asked in a hopeful voice.

"How…. can you do something like that to a helpless kitten? You must have the designer blues bad."

"The designer whats?" Hikaru stood to face his brother angrily.

"I'm just saying, Hikaru," Kaoru held up his hands. "I know you've been staying away from designing because of Haruhi—."

"Don't say her name!" the elder twin bit out.

"Haruhi! HA- RU- HI! Hikaru, get a hold of yourself! It's a name! She's a girl! A woman really! And she's _married_! Get over it and move on with your life!" He paused to look at him in incomprehension. "I thought you'd accepted their marriage…"

Hikaru growled. "Well, I didn't! It burns me up every time I think that I… that I—!"

"That you what, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"That I never had a chance.

Kaoru sighed as he flopped onto the couch. He looked up at his brother. "You had a lot of chances, Hika—."

"No, I don't mean like that," Hikaru sat down next to him. "I mean, I never stood a chance."

"Ah," Kaoru toned. "Now I see." He paused to look directly at his twin. "Hikaru, we all knew Haruhi loved Tamaki. It was just a matter of time before she realized it."

"I don't understand how you can't be bitter, Kaoru," He shook his head at the irony. "You gave up on Haruhi so that I could go after her, and I ended up failing miserably."

"Well," Kaoru said ruefully. "I knew you failed miserably at everything else, so…"

"Be serious."

"Ok. I was a little disappointed. After all, I didn't get Haruhi for my sister-in-law. I just didn't carry my momentary unhappiness as far as you have. It's become an obsession with you, Hikaru."

"It has not—!"

"It has, bro. You've quit designing because every time you think up an outfit, the model is always Haruhi. You can't have a normal conversation with either Tamaki or Haruhi without making some snarky comment as bitter as rancid vinegar."

"Nice metaphor."

"Thank you."

Hikaru sighed. "Ok. You're so wise, what do I do? Should I find some distraction to keep me from going to distraction?"

Kaoru gasped. "You've been watching late night British dramas haven't you?" He shook his head. "Never mind, never mind. Anyways," He smirked. "We've seen what happens when you try to amuse yourself." He gestured to Yuki, who was about to have a hissy fit about her uncomfortable ensemble.

"Yeah…." Hikaru said. He helped Yuki out of the clothes as quickly as he could, and earned a small scratch on his hand. "Ouch. That hurt."

Yuki looked up at him in ferocious kitty-wrath, as if to say, "It's your own fault for making me so miserable."

Hikaru frowned at her. "Yuki can say such rude things."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"See?" Kaoru gestured. "You're talking to a cat."

"Lots of people talk to cats."

"Yeah, crazy old ladies with about a hundred of them, going, 'Oh, what a cute little fluffy-kinz! Mommy made tuna for all of you!'"

"…."

"What?"

"Dude, how do you know all this?"

"I watch American TV. Very educational stuff."

"Why did you just wink at me?"

"Never mind." He looked Hikaru up and down. "We need to get you up and out of the house. Get you doing something fun, something creative. I know! A sport!"

"A sport?"

"A sport!"

"What kind of sport?"

"Uh… Soccer!"

Hikaru clapped as if for a toddler. "Excellent idea! Because the last time I played soccer was a _huge_ success!"

_FLASHBACK:_

_Kaoru yelled to his twin from the sidelines as he waved yellow pom-poms. "Go Hikaru! Go, go Hikaru!"_

_He turned to look at the other Ouran Middle School Majesties player on the bench, who stared openly. "What?"_

_The player blinked. "What are you doing?"_

"_Cheering on my twin. In fact, you're taking away time that I could be using to watch him. Excuse me," He turned back to the field._

_The score was six to zero. By accident, one of the Majesties made a wild pass, which somehow got to the only player in the direct path of the ball: The eldest Hitachiin twin._

_Hikaru got past an opposing team member out of sheer, dumb luck (the player tripped over his own shoelaces), faked past another (the player was one of his own teammates), and went in for the kick that would send them to victory_—_._

_The ball went high and wide, over a player directly in front of Hikaru, smashing into the face of the burly, bald referee on the sideline. The player that had been standing in front of Hikaru got the effects of the follow-through right between his legs. He collapsed to the ground, writhing in pain._

_Hikaru stood over him, hands on his hips. "Take it like a man, you wimp!"_

_The player managed to gasp out, "I'm your own… teammate!"_

"_I know! You're shaming the team with your pitiful display!"_

"_HITACHIIN!"_

_Hikaru turned pleasantly to the referee. "Yes?"_

_The big man's face was red with anger (and from the soccer ball). "You're out of here!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"Oh, yeah," Kaoru said. "I almost forget about that."

"How could you forget something like that?"

"I dunno. It was pretty traumatic. My brain must have blocked it out of my memory so I wouldn't have to remember the humiliation."

"_I_ got thrown out of the game."

"Yes, but _I'm_ your twin. Your _identical_ twin. I _look_ like you."

"Yes, I know what identical means."

"You know how many times people gave me dirty looks, thinking I was you? That, and I was on the same bench as the others when they started yelling at you. Pretty scary." Kaoru sighed. "Ok, so not soccer. Hmm… Something else that's creative…"

"Please stop stroking your chin like that."

"Why?"

"It's creepy."

"I've got!" Kaoru snapped his fingers. "We'll sign you up for art lessons."

Hikaru tilted his head at his brother. "But I know how to draw… You've seen my design sketches."

Kaoru shook his head, a grin on his face. "Not just drawing, Hikaru! Painting! Watercolors! And possibly sculpting!"

"Sculpting…?"

"Yes!" Kaoru said triumphantly. "And when you start, I will very graciously allow you to make a bust of me."

"I'd want to make art— not a gargoyle."

"You do know we're identical, right?"

"Shoot. Walked into that one."

"Then it's settled! I'll call the head of the community art class!" Kaoru whipped out his cell-phone.

Hikaru stood up in panic. "Wait a minute, I haven't said yes yet!"

"Too late!" The younger twin held down a single number with his thumb.

"You have them on speed-dial?"

Hikaru was forced to wait while his sneaky little brother made arrangements. Every once in while he'd try to yell that he didn't want to take an art class, but Kaoru would just shush him and tell the teacher, no, it was just a yapping dog in the background, sorry.

When Kaoru was finished, he announced, "Alright! Time to get ready for the host club!"

Hikaru looked at his watch. "It's two hours before we have to be there."

"I know; Kyoya just wants everyone to be there early today." Kaoru had scarfed down his breakfast and was on his way to the bedroom to change.

"Is Hanagato-san required to come?" Hikaru pushed himself off the couch.

"I suppose so." Kaoru's voice was muffled by the closet.

"Do you think she knows?"

Kaoru appeared in the doorway, with his shirt halfway on. "Probably so."

"Do you think we should stop by the flower shop to remind her, just in case?" Hikaru shouldered past his twin and went to the wardrobe.

"Probably not." Kaoru buttoned up his dress shirt.

"Why not?"

"Because the last thing you need, Hikaru, is to be courting a girl," Kaoru winked at him.

"Whaaaaaat?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yuki did indeed know and had arrived even earlier than the twins. She was already sitting down on her usual sofa when they walked in. Hikaru waved at her a little, and then felt goofy.

"So, Kyoya," Kaoru asked, flopping down onto a couch and eating a cookie from the tray already set out. "What're we planning?"

Kyoya chuckled slightly. "You're under the impression I called all of you here earlier than usual because we had something to discuss. I'm sorry to say you're mistaken. We simply have an early booking."

"_Ehhh?_" The entire room sat up in shock.

Haruhi scowled. "We're just here because Kyoya wants us to make more money, isn't that right?"

"Indeed," Kyoya said dead-pan.

"Well," Tamaki said in attempt to be cheerful. "At least we have time to prepare—."

"The guests will be here in three minutes."

Tamaki wilted. "Never mind."

"And," Kyoya's glasses glinted. "A few of them have asked specifically for Hanagato-san."

The host club swung around to stare at her.

Yuki blinked twice. "Eh?"

_E…_


	13. Chapter 13

"You shouldn't be so surprised," Kyoya said. "Hanagato herself said that female hosts would be popular."

"Yeah, but she was the only one specifically requested," the twins said together.

Haruhi gave Yuki a congratulatory look. "Wow, Hanagato-san. You're a hit."

Yuki waved her hands in denial. "No, no! I'm nothing special! I really just tried my best and hoped not to fall on my face! They must just want to make me feel better about my mediocre performance."

The entire host club (including Tamaki, using the line for the first time) thought, _She's completely oblivious._

Kyoya wrote something in his notebook. "Hanagato, you might want to go ahead and change into your uniform. The guests will be here soon." He smiled. "And you wouldn't want to be late for the customers who specifically asked for you."

Yuki stared at him. _I just got shivers._ "Uh, right." She disappeared upstairs a few seconds later.

"So, Kyoya," Tamaki straightened his tie. "Who do we have booked today?"

The bespectacled vice-president consulted his schedule. "Well, the twins have the same two they had yesterday, as well as another girl they invited, Honey and Mori have one girl each (they're best friends and one is a little shy, so make sure Mori doesn't intimidate her), Haruhi has one boy as well as the others she's helping Hanagato with, and I have a two college girls who seem to have a thing for men in glasses."

Tamaki continued to smile at him expectantly.

Kyoya looked up from his notebook. "Yes?"

The blonde pointed to himself. "Who do I have?"

"No one."

Tamaki jerked back from him in shock. "_N-no one_?" He staggered backwards in a daze and almost tripped over the coffee-table.

Kyoya amended his statement. "At the moment."

Haruhi sighed. "Get out of the corner, Tamaki." To Kyoya, she asked, "Are you absolutely sure there's no one?"

Tamaki had mushrooms growing on his back already. "…. no one… wants meeeee…"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Your booking is an hour later than everyone else's, Tamaki. The customer had a scheduling issue and had to delay their session. The point is you still have a booking."

Tamaki leapt out of his dark corner with eyes that shone. "Really? I have a booking? _I have a booking?_"

Kyoya's eye twitched. "I just said that, didn't I?" He pushed the overdramatic goofball away from him. "But not for another hour. You may help serve until then."

But Tamaki wasn't listening. He danced around the room, singing, "I have a booking, I have a booking!" At one point, he and his voice disappeared into the kitchen, only to reappear a few moments later, louder than ever.

Yuki was swept into his dance as she was blind-sided on her way down the stairs. Tamaki twirled her around. "I have a booking!"

Yuki smiled in confusion. "That's great. I have one too." She looked to Mrs. Suou for help.

Haruhi only shrugged.

Kyoya cleared his throat over Tamaki's singing. "Our guests have arrived."

Yuki glimpsed the customers and slipped out of Tamaki's dance of delight. "Oh, welcome to the host club, everyone."

The host club bowed. "Welcome."

A few of the girls squealed. Yuki glanced at the male customers and a few of them blushed.

Honey went right to work. "Would you like to eat some cake with me?" he asked one of the girls as he held up a beautiful piece of strawberry short-cake.

The girl giggled. "Are you Honey?"

He grinned his sweet, mega-watt smile. "How could you tell?"

She giggled again. "I would love to eat cake with you!" She grabbed the hand of the girl next to her. "Come on, Carrie! Let's go!"

Her friend nodded silently and allowed herself to be pulled along by her blonde-haired friend.

Honey led the way to his and Mori's designated table. "Your hair looks like vanilla ice-cream," he pointed to the one girl. "And your hair looks like chocolate!" he pointed to the shy one.

She blushed as Mori pulled out her chair for her. "T-thank you."

Hikaru and Kaoru each took the hands of the two girls they had entertained before. "Well, ladies, you're looking even more radiant than before. How did you do it?" The girls giggled as if the twins had said the most hilarious thing in the world.

Hikaru sidled up to the friend they'd brought with them. "And what's your name, dear lady?" Kaoru flanked her on the other side. "We'd really like to know."

The girl clapped her hands. "Oh, you two are just so charming!" To her friends she exclaimed, "You were right! They're the most gorgeous men I've ever seen!"

The twins each kissed one of her hands. "You flatter us."

All three of the girls sighed in pleasure.

While the male hosts were working their magic on all the girls, the two female hosts were enchanting their own customers. Yuki poured tea for each of the guests. "Today's tea is Violet. I just love floral teas," she smiled. "Don't you?

"Yeah," the boys sighed with infatuation.

"So, do any of you play any sports?" Yuki asked as she poured her own tea.

The boys scrambled over each other to answer. Haruhi was impressed. Yuki had judged correctly that they all played a sport and would be eager to tell about their prowess.

"I play football," one said, elbowing the boy next to him.

"Me too!"

"I play hockey!"

"I'm goalie for my soccer team!"

The boasts came flooding in. And through it all Yuki sat listening in sincere interest, asking the occasional question when she didn't understand something about a certain sport. "So, in football, there's even a foul called unnecessary roughness? That's terrible that you would even need such a call."

The boys smiled at the wrinkles of concern on her forehead. A particular guest with tousled brown hair spoke up. "You have such a kind heart, Miss Yuki."

Across the room, Hikaru stiffened.

Yuki blushed. "You're kind for saying so."

"It's true, Miss Yuki!" The rest of the guests practically leapt across the table that separated them from the young host to reaffirm what the one had said. "You're the nicest girl we've ever met!"

"Oh, my," Yuki said. "You're all so gentlemanly."

Hikaru almost snorted. Those dogs were about as far from gentlemen as you could get. How could she sit there and listen to the drivel they spouted?

He narrowed his eyes. Wait a minute, one of those guys looked like the one that had been there before. The one that had made Yuki blush. And laugh.

Yuki sipped her tea genteelly as one of the boys asked her a question. He looked familiar. "Miss Yuki, how old are you?"

Taking a risk, she answered tentatively, "I can't tell you that. If I did, the mystery would be gone. Where would be the fun in that?"

The boy (Kevin; now she remembered his name) laughed. "And beautiful girls have to be mysterious."

Yuki smiled back, making them melt. "Of course."

Hikaru's blood boiled and he turned back to his guests. He masked his anger very well, but underneath it, he felt like he was going to explode.

…_E is even more than anyone that you adore can love…_

_What is this feeling? _he thought in frustration at his own emotions. _I don't like it._

Across from him, Kaoru had no problem understanding what his dense twin could not.

_The pumpkin,_ he thought sadly. _Had just turned into a carriage… And now… it can't stay like that long…_

"Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki sang. "I have refreshments!" He placed a delicious looking spread of scones and tiny cakes on the table.

"Thanks, boss," they said. "Or should we say, 'servant'?"

Tamaki's eye twitched but he did not allow himself to lose his composure. Instead, he wooed the ladies (Tamaki's 44th rule for male hosts: when in doubt, woo the ladies). "Alas," he said forlornly. "_I_ have no beautiful women that I may entertain, so I must resign myself to simply serving them. Of course," He took Anne Marie's hand and kneeled humbly. "I live to serve such ladies as yourself, and it is never a burden."

Anne Marie blushed despite herself. "Oh, dear."

"Hey, hey," the twins shooed Tamaki. "These girls are our ladies. We won't allow you to steal them away like a thief steals treasure." They placed an arm around the three girls protectively. "After all, every girl is worth more than any gems or gold."

The girls squealed hysterically. It was like a charm war!

Tamaki pretended to relinquish. "Dear ladies, I'm afraid I cannot compete with these declarations. I will have to be satisfied with simply admiring you from across the room." He bowed and retreated to the kitchen to fetch a tray of cookies and tea.

"Do you really think girls are worth more than diamonds and stuff like that?" Hayley asked with a quivering voice.

"Of course," the twins answered together.

"Oh, how romantic," she sighed. The other girls sighed as well, lost in whatever fantasy world the twins' words had woven.

The rest of the day continued without further excitement, and Tamaki finally got his guests, so he was happy. When they waved the last guests off, and slumped down into the soft cushions of the sofas, it was obvious that everyone was tired— even Kyoya (glasses-fetish girls can be quite a handful).

"Oh," Hikaru groaned. "I cannot wait to get home and nap until dawn."

"Technically that wouldn't be a nap," Yuki pointed out.

"Whatever."

"I'm afraid you don't have time for a nap, Hikaru," Kaoru said, rubbing his forehead to clear the headache that was forming.

Hikaru had a well-founded suspicion that he wasn't going to like what came next. "What are you talking about, Kaoru?"

His twin loosened his tie. "You have an art class in half an hour."

Hikaru sat up. "Whut."

Kaoru propped his feet up on the shiny coffee-table. "Art class. Half an hour. Not saying it again."

"What's this about an art class?" Haruhi asked in amusement. Thankfully Tamaki had gone to the kitchen and was out of earshot, so he didn't have a chance to formulate some crazy plan about the whole host club taking an art class.

"How is that possible, when you only called the art lady this morning?" Hikaru hissed like Yuki (the cat).

"Hikaru, we have a rich and powerful family. How do you think?"

"…. You bribed them."

"Duh."

Yuki was aghast. "You bribed someone?"

Kaoru felt a little sheepish. "Uh…"

"Who bribed someone?" Tamaki asked, reentering the room.

"No one," the entire host club said (except Mori). They weren't particularly excited about being forced to take art lessons.

"We'll continue this discussion at home," Hikaru growled at his younger brother.

Whether from exhaustion or simple amusement, Yuki began to giggle uncontrollably. "You sound like you're talking to a little toddler."

Kaoru gaped and Hikaru smirked.

Yuki couldn't seem to stop laughing, no matter how hard she tried. "I'm sorry, Kaoru… Couldn't help it…"

He shrugged. "It's ok. Besides," He glared at Hikaru. "We're the exact same age."

Hikaru scowled. "You keep pulling that 'twin' card on me."

"You bet." Kaoru stood and stretched. "Alright, let's get back to the apartment. We need to get you ready for your art lessons."

"See you, guys," Hikaru waved before the door closed.

The host club sat in silence.

Kyoya stifled a rare yawn. "I'm afraid today has taken its toll on me. I'm going to head home as well for some much needed rest."

Tamaki was puzzled. "You really need that much sleep?"

Kyoya glared, his demonic aura not at all hidden. "_**YES**_."

Tamaki cowered. "Right, right! Sleep all you want! Please! Sleep!"

Haruhi noticed Yuki hiding behind her. "What's the matter?"

Yuki pointed a trembling finger at Kyoya. "…s-scary…"

She jumped when Kyoya rounded on her. "Hanagato-san, may I offer you a ride home?"

Yuki relaxed, glad he wasn't going to eat her or anything, like she'd thought. "Oh, no, it's okay. I'm not too far from here."

The rest of the host club were surprised at Kyoya's kindness. "Kyoya," Tamaki's eyes almost overflowed with tears. "You were _nice_."

He received another glare. "Nevermore."

Once he was gone, Yuki piped up. "I think he used up his quota of niceness in that one offer."

Honey was still eating cake. "You're learning fast Yuki-chan!"

"There's not that much to learn," she said pretty blandly.

Tamaki leapt up and pointed at her. "You sounded like Haruhi!"

Honey blinked. "Yeah, you kind of did."

_This place has a bad influence on me,_ Yuki thought.

Haruhi stared at her, her brow furrowed in contemplation. Something about that had made her think of something. Something to do with the twins, but she couldn't think what. Similarities—.

Tamaki derailed her train of thought. "We should all be getting home! It's getting late!" He smiled dreamily. "And Haruhi and I are watching _An Affair to Remember_ tonight."

"Wow, Haru-chan. I thought you didn't like mushy stuff," Honey commented, magically producing a to-go box for his cake.

Haruhi grimaced. "I don't. It was Tamaki's idea. I don't really want to watch it."

Tamaki pouted tearfully. "But you said you would…"

"I will, but I reserve the right not to like it."

"As long as you hold my hand through it, I'll be happy!"

Haruhi sighed. "Alright…" She smiled at Yuki as she and her husband left. "Goodnight, Hanagato-san."

Yuki smiled back. "Good luck with the movie."

Haruhi's smile faltered. "I'll need it."

Yuki quickly changed out of her uniform upstairs, and followed Honey and Mori out. She glanced back at the club house once as the lowering sun's light shined on it. It wasn't such a bad place.

And the people weren't so bad.

Once you got past all the weirdness.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Eyes flashed from the shadows. So, the host club had a new member. How interesting…

An interesting development indeed.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!"

###########

A/N: i don't own _An Affair to Remember_. i've gotten a few questions about the lines popping up here and there. yes, they are from Nat King Cole's "L-O-V-E." thus the title. ^_^


	14. APOLOGY

Unfortunately, I am no longer going to be able write fanfiction stories. I won't be using my account at all.

This story, sadly, will have to remain unfinished. I apologize to those who have been following.

Thank you, everyone who reviewed and/or favorited this. Your encouragement was so uplifting.

The end of this story will have to be left up to your imaginations. After all, isn't that what fanfiction is?


End file.
